Avengers of Justice: Infinity War
by Hulkfan96
Summary: Hulk, Wonder Woman, and the Avengers are recruited by the Justice League to help them fight Thanos, the Mad Titan. Sequel to The Gamma Monster & The Adventurous Amazon.
1. A Happy Union

- **Titan** -

A large purple skinned alien in golden armor sat on a throne, tapping his left fist impatiently. His fist was adorned by a golden gauntlet with six indentations in it, as if they were meant to hold small objects to it.

"I hunger for the Infinity Stones, yet I lack any of them!" The large being yelled. A timid looking man in green and yellow grabs approached him before kneeling in front of him.

"Oh, mighty Thanos. Mad Titan of the universe. I may have found the Power Stone."

"Speak now, Loki...or I will have your tongue." Thanos coldly demanded.

"It has been located on a destroyed planet called Krypton. The planet...it is nothing but rubble, but the Power Stone is intact." Loki says, smirking.

"Good. Let's go get it." Thanos says sinisterly before teleporting himself and Loki away.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Krypton Ruins**

Thanos and Loki arrive at the remains of Krypton. A man in a red cape and a blue suit with a red 'S' emblazoned on his chest hovered in front of the Power Stone.

"Move, or be moved." Thanos threatened.

"I don't think so." The man said. Thanos charged at the man, swinging his right arm, only for the man to catch his arm and toss him into a passing asteroid.

However, Loki snuck past him and magically teleported the Power Stone to Thanos, who placed the small item into the slot on his index finger on his gauntlet.

"Power...is mine." Thanos said sinisterly. The man flew at Thanos at a ridiculous speed, but he held his hand out, making the man rapidly age before throwing him through a portal, its destination being Earth. "One down, five to go." Thanos said before teleporting away, followed by Loki.

* * *

- **Themyscira** -

 **Throne Room**

Some Amazonian warriors stood in the empty throne room, discussing their opinions on having a king for the first time in their history.

"Hulk will be a glorious king." A blonde haired Amazon said.

"He'll be the first king of Themyscira! A mighty and powerful king!" Another Amazon says, smiling.

* * *

- **Diana's Quarters** -

Diana and Hulk enter a large bedroom. Hulk stands in awe at the room's size while Diana giggles, amused by Hulk's astonishment. "My dear, come here." Diana said. Hulk walked over to her, looking down at her. "As king and queen, we must...consummate our union." She said as she took off her armor and silver bracelets, draping them over a chair sitting by a desk. All she wore was a pair of black undergarments.

" **You're so beautiful**." Hulk said as if in a trance as he looked at Diana's flawless body.

"Benefits of being an Amazon, my love." Diana said, swaying her hip. She seductively walked up to him. "Do you want me?" She asked.

Hulk nodded before he lifted her in his arms as Diana wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping in surprise. " **More than anything**." He said.

* * *

- **Later** -

Hulk and Diana are laying on the bed, Diana straddling Hulk. Hulk lays under Diana as she began to passionately grind against him, moaning and smiling down at him.

"Hulk! Oh, my love!" Diana cried out as Hulk pulled her hips towards his, intensifying the pleasure. Diana continued grinding before putting her hands on Hulk's chest. Hulk moans as Diana continues. After what felt like an hour, Diana arches her head back, her mouth hanging open as she moans loudly before rolling off of her lover. She covered her half naked body with the soft sheets on the bed, panting heavily. "By the gods! Oh! That...was...amazing." Diana giggled as she said, looking at Hulk, smiling blissfully.

" **Did I hurt you**?" Hulk asked, hoping that he didn't go too fast.

"No, my love. You were amazing." Diana said, smiling before cuddling with him, laying her head against his chest. "Mmm...you were perfect."

Hulk ran his hand along Diana's back, making her giggle.

" **What**?" Hulk asked.

"That tickles."

" **Sorry**." Hulk says, moving his hand off of her back. " **I love you, Diana**." Hulk said, whispering into Diana's ear.

"As do I, my beloved king." Diana said, looking up at Hulk before kissing him on the lips. She lowers her hand to his chest, twirling her fingers along his body. She eventually stopped and sat up as she poured some wine into two small goblets, handing one to Hulk, who sat up in the bed. "To a happy union." Diana toasted, holding up her goblet.

" **To a happy union**." Hulk repeated as the two lightly tapped their goblets together and drank from them. Diana placed the empty cups on a side desk.

"Now...where were we?" Diana asked. Hulk replied by kissing Diana on the lips. She returned the affection, passionately kissing him as he slid his tongue along her own. Diana moaned as she laid back on the bed. Hulk released his mouth from Diana's before lowering his head to her body, kissing her chest and belly. Diana leaned her head against a pillow, overwhelmed by pleasure as Hulk moved back to Diana's lips.

Suddenly, two Amazonian warriors storm into the room. Upon seeing their king and queen half naked, they quickly avert their eyes.

"Our humblest apologies, my King and Queen!" The women say in unison.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"We found an intruder. A woman. Shall we have her brought to the throne room?"

"Yes. We will be there shortly. You are dismissed." Diana said. After the warriors left, Diana put on her Amazonian attire while Hulk put on a gold-colored robe.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Throne Room**

Hulk and Diana sat in their respective thrones, watching as three Amazons escorted a feminine figure into the room, their head covered by a brown cloak. They force the figure on its knees.

"We found this woman walking along the shores of Themyscira, my King and Queen." The blonde Amazon said before pulling the hood off of their prisoner. The woman has green skin like Hulk, in addition to having green hair. She has a well toned body, rippling with muscles and medium sized cleavage and buttocks.

"Shall we execute this trespasser?" The blonde Amazon asked as she raised her spear, ready to kill the intruder. Hulk suddenly yelled out.

" **NO**!" Hulk hollered as he sprung from his throne and walked towards them. " **Don't hurt her. She's family**." Hulk said. The Amazons backed away as he helped the woman up, who stared at him in shock.

"Bruce? I mean, Hulk? Is that you?" The woman asked. Hulk nodded before being pulled into a tight embrace by her. She started to laugh before pulling away. "Hulk, where have you been? Me and the others have been looking all over Earth and beyond for you!"

" **Sorry. I've**... **been a bit preoccupied with other things**."

"Well, you're coming home now. So, come on!" Before she could even turn around, the Amazon warriors pointed them spears at the woman's throat. Naturally, she froze in place. "Whoa!"

"Our great King isn't leaving, emerald woman! Remove your hands from our King, or lose your hands!"

" **LOWER YOUR WEAPONS**!" Hulk immediately screamed out. The warriors obeyed, startled by his aggression. " **Sorry about that, Jen, but**... **I'm not going home. Ever**."

"What? Hulk...I went through all this trouble to find you. I don't want to go back home empty handed."

"Hulk is my beloved husband and King of Themyscira. He cannot leave." Diana said. The woman looked behind Hulk, noticing Diana sitting in her throne.

"Wow!" The woman exclaimed. "Hulk, you sly dog! Who's that gorgeous woman?"

"I am Diana, Queen of Themyscira and Hulk's wife. As such, you must address me as 'Queen Diana'. Who are you?" Diana asked.

"Oh! Sorry, Queen Diana. I'm Jennifer Walters, a.k.a, She-Hulk. I'm Hulk's cousin."

"Apologies for the rude welcome, Miss Walters. We don't get many visitors on Themyscira."

"It's okay. This place is...wow! It's beautiful. Seriously. I think I can see why Hulk hasn't left this place. Oh, and you're very beautiful too. Oh, was that out loud?" She-Hulk asked.

Hulk stood wide eyed. " **Yes, Jen. That was out loud. You just flirted**... **with my wife. Smooth**." Hulk said uncomfortably.

She-Hulk stammered for a bit before getting her bearings. "Queen Diana, I am so sorry. I don't flirt with women. I don't know why I did that." She-Hulk said as Diana raised her palm.

"No need to apologize. I've had my fair share of suitors before I met my beloved Hulk. None of them caught my eye or affections like Hulk has. He is and will always be...the only man I'll ever love." Diana said softly. Hulk smiled bashfully.

She-Hulk sighed. "Well, Hulk. I guess I can't convince you to come home. If-if it's okay with Queen Diana...could I stay?"

Hulk wasted no time in his answer. " **Yes, Jen. You can stay**." Hulk says as he looks at the blonde Amazon. " **Crystalite, take Jen to a room. Make sure she comfortable, and bring her refreshments and some new clothes**." Hulk commanded.

"Yes, my King." Crystalite replied, nodding before sheathing her weapons and walking up to She-Hulk, offering her hand to her. "Come with me." She-Hulk accepted her hand and stood up before following Crystalite to an empty room. It had reflective crystals for mirrors, a small pool, a desk, and a rather majestic bed.

"Wow... Is everything on Themyscira this beautiful?" She-Hulk asked, looking at Crystalite.

"It seems so, Miss Walters. I will be back with refreshments and clothes." Before she could leave, She-Hulk called out.

"Wait!"

"What is it, Miss Walters?" Crystalite asked.

"Could you...stay here for a bit? I want to get to know you." She-Hulk smiled seductively as she sat on the bed. Crystalite raised an eyebrow, showing interest.

"As you wish..." Crystalite said with equal seduction.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Diana's Quarters**

Diana is sitting alone in her quarters, holding her stomach. An Amazonian walks in.

"My Queen, supper will be ready in a few moments. Your husband is already at the table."

"And She-Hulk?" Diana asks.

"She sits at the table as well, my Queen."

"Good. I have an announcement to make."

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Mess Hall**

A large table is covered with food, including bread, pork, chicken, sausage, and salad. Hulk sits in the middle, with Diana and She-Hulk sitting next to him. A second table housed all the Amazons.

"I have an announcement to make." Diana loudly called out as the room went silent. Diana looked at Hulk, lightly clutching his hand. "Hulk, my darling husband...I have learned of something. A truly wonderful thing." Diana said as she stood up, followed by Hulk. The two looked into each other's eyes. "Hulk...my dearest...my love... I'm with child."

Hulk's eyes widened as wide as he could make them. " **What**?!" He asked.

"Hulk, you're going to be a dad!" She-Hulk exclaimed as she tightly hugged Diana. "Congratulations, Diana!"

However, Hulk couldn't handle the sudden news, and fell backwards, passing out.

"Aw, shit..." She-Hulk said.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Oh, crap! Thanos has already gotten one of the Infinity Stones, overpowered Superman, and is heading to Earth to get the other Infinity Stones.**

 **Hulk and Diana are now parents! I enjoyed writing in Hulk's reaction to being a father.**

 **I'm thinking of their child being a girl named Amber and possessing Diana's unmatched beauty and immortality, as well as Hulk's strength and temper, as well as turning into a Hulk version of herself when she gets angry enough.**

 **As for She-Hulk, I'm going to do something that I'm hoping will surprise you. As for the other Avengers, let me know if you want me to do introduction scenes with them before they get transported to the DC universe.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this starter chapter and stay tuned for more!**


	2. Reunion

- **Jötunheim** -

Three Frost Giants, standing at 50 feet tall, overlook a peak littered with thousands of dead Frost Giants, courtesy of Thor, God of Thunder.

"So many of our brothers and sisters dead, no thanks to that blonde haired murderer." One of the Frost Giants said as he sharpened his large axe against a ginormous mountain sized iceberg.

"Why don't we go after him and deliver some well deserved Jötunheim justice?" Another Frost Giant asked, brandishing a massive sword.

"Because we would be destroyed, you fool! Thor has killed most of us, and those of us that survived have already fled!" The third Frost Giant yelled out.

"He's right. Fighting Thor is suicide."

Suddenly, a massive thunderbolt struck one of the Frost Giants, blinding it in one eye, horrifying the other two.

"Thor!" The other two Frost Giants yelled in unison.

"Aye. It is I, Thor Odinson, son of Odin, prince of Asgard and God of Thunder!" Thor proudly announced before flying towards the three oversized beings, his magical hammer Mjölnir surging with electricity.

He swings his weapon against the face of one of his opponents, fragments of teeth falling from his mouth before hurling Mjölnir at the second, cracking it's skull. The Frost Giant fell to the ground, dead. The partially blinded Frost Giant recovers, slamming his axe down on Thor, embedding him to the ground as he continues to bash his weapon down onto his opponent.

"Cold hearted fiend! How dare you strike a son of Odin!" Thor exclaimed in anger before summoning a powerful blast of energy from his hammer, obliterating the final Frost Giant. "Ha! Once again, the Frost Giants of Jötunheim fall to the mighty Thor, son of Odin!"

Before Thor could react, a portal leading to Themyscira opened behind him. He was sucked into it shortly afterwards and watched as it closed.

* * *

- **Themyscira** -

 **Diana's Quarters**

Hulk sleeps in bed, still slumbering after learning of his new status as a father. He finally bolts awake, quickly sitting up. Diana, wearing a black silk robe, rushes into the room and sits beside him, clutching his hand.

"Hulk. Hulk. Everything is okay. Shh...it is okay, my love." Diana says soothingly. Hulk eventually calms down.

" **Diana**... **you're pregnant**. **How**?" Hulk asked.

"I believe when we made love after we became King and Queen that...our child was created as a result." Diana said happily, putting one of Hulk's giant hands against her stomach. Hulk lightly tugged his hand free of Diana's grasp before cupping his head in his hands and running them through his hair.

" **Diana**... **I cannot describe how happy I am, but**... **me, a father**? **How is this going to work**?"

"I don't know, my dearest. But we'll figure it out. Together." Diana said as she held Hulk's massive hand. An Amazonian warrior walked into the room, clearing her throat.

"Apologies." She said.

Hulk sighed before looking at the warrior standing by the door. " **What is it**?"

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Shores of Themyscira**

Thor has recently made impact with the ground, leaving a deep crater where he landed. He picked himself up and dusted the sand off of his armor and cape. He soon found himself surrounded by Amazonian warriors, who immediately bowed to him.

"O mighty Thor!" The Amazons said in unison, utterly captivated that they were in the presence of the mighty Thunder God.

"Amazons." Thor softly said. He had deep respect for the Amazons, so he bowed his head to them. "It gives me great honor to stand before thee."

"We thank you, Thor. Please, follow us."

Thor obliged, following them into the throne room, shocked to see Hulk sitting on a throne alongside Diana.

"Hulk?! Is that you, my dear friend?" Thor asked, clearly happy to see another fellow Avenger. Hulk smiled as he stood up and hugged Thor. "How'd you get here, Hulk?"

Hulk shrugged. " **Don't know, don't care**." Hulk said.

Thor noticed Diana, his eyes widening at the unmatched beauty the Queen of the Amazons possessed.

"Who is this...vision of a woman?" Thor asked as if he was in a trance while approaching Diana.

"That is Diana, our new Queen of Themyscira and King Hulk's wife." An Amazonian warrior said.

Thor turned around, looking at Hulk with wide eyes. "You are married? Hulk, my friend, you have been busy! Ha, ha, ha!" Thor joyously said. "We must have a grand feast to celebrate."

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Mess Hall**

Thor sat at the same table as Hulk, Diana and She-Hulk, joyfully eating large amounts of sausage and downing enormous quantities of ale and mead.

"Hulk, my friend. How did you meet the lovely Diana?" Thor asked.

"I met my beloved when he fell from the sky and into the sea. Germans attacked my people. He saved us, and we went on many endeavors, all of which he saved my life. After we returned home, I became Queen. I now bear his child." Diana said, placing her hands on her stomach.

Thor's eyes went wide. "Hulk, my friend! You are a father now!" Thor said happily, putting his arm on Hulk's shoulder.

" **Don't remind me**." Hulk said.

Before things could get interesting, a loud yell was heard outside. A few seconds later, the man in blue stormed into the mess hall.

"Thanos...is coming." The man says as more Amazons surround him and aim their spears at him.

"Superman?" Diana said as she walked up to the man and helped him sit. "Who is this 'Thanos'?" Thor and Hulk tensed up at the mention of his name.

"Thanos the Mad Titan. He is our greatest foe, Queen Diana. His arrival will spell death and destruction to anyone who challenges him. And if your friend couldn't stop him, Earth's destruction will be imminent." Thor says.

"We are Amazons. No enemy can defeat us." Crystalite proudly says.

" **No offense, but I defeated you girls with no problem...multiple times**." Hulk said, smirking. Crystalite childishly pouted.

"Actually, I helped you during those fights, beloved." Diana said. Hulk sighed in defeat.

"The Justice League. We have to warn the others, Diana." Superman warned.

" **What's the Justice League**?" Hulk asked.

"A team of super powered individuals that stop universal threats." Superman groggily says.

"So...basically space Avengers." Thor said.

"Yes. I'm a member." Diana stated.

" **You are**?" Hulk asked, surprised by Diana's revelation.

Diana looks down. "Yes, my love. Forgive me for not telling you."

Hulk kneeled down and lightly hugged her. " **Diana**... **I'm not angry. So you didn't tell me you were on a team of superheroes. It's not a big deal**."

"Thank you for understanding. But for right now, we need to get to the Watchtower. The Justice League's headquarters." Diana said as she turned to look at Crystalite. "Crystalite, until we return, you will protect Themyscira."

Crystalite bows her head. "Yes, Queen Diana."

Diana leads Hulk, Thor, She-Hulk, and Superman to a room with a teleportation machine, telling them it'll send them to the Watchtower. The five heroes step into the machine, disappearing from the room.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Looks like Hulk, Thor and She-Hulk will be new members of the Justice League.**

 **She-Hulk's secret will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **The next chapter will involve Hulk, Thor and She-Hulk meeting the Justice League at the Watchtower.**

 **I was going to have a fight where Superman fights Hulk and Thor, but I couldn't come up with a reason as to why. I will have him fight Hulk and/or Thor later in the story.**

 **I'm thinking of introducing Black Widow and Hawkeye next chapter, where Black Widow is being tortured by Doc Ock for information about the Avengers only to be saved by Hawkeye. Let me know how you want Black Widow to be tortured. Hawkeye and Black Widow later get intercepted by Doctor Fate and are teleported to the Watchtower, leading to the awkwardness of seeing Hulk with Diana.**


	3. Fall of the Corps

- **Oa** -

 **Home of the Green Lantern Corps**

Thanos and Loki arrive at Oa, home to the Guardians of the Universe and the Green Lantern Corps.

"Ah, the planet of Oa." Thanos says in a pleased tone.

"Too much green for my taste." Loki says.

They are almost immediately intercepted by a dozen Green Lanterns including Tomar-Re and Kilowog.

"Thanos of the former planet Titan, you are forbidden to be in this sector. Return to where you came, or suffer extreme judgement on behalf of the Green Lantern Corps." Tomar-Re said, aiming his ring at Thanos and Loki.

"You have something I desire. I'm not leaving until it's in my possession." Thanos said confidently.

"You are one stupid poozer." Kilowog said as he fires an energy blast from his ring, only for Thanos to use the Power Stone to dissipate the attack before it could land.

"My turn." Thanos said sinisterly before releasing a devastating blast from the Power Stone, obliterating all of the Lanterns except Tomar-Re and Kilowog.

"Oh, the kid gloves are off now!" Kilowog angrily roared before flying towards Thanos, landing several punches on the Mad Titan's face before being knocked back. Before he could charge again, Thanos grabs his arm and twists it, breaking the bone before removing his ring from his finger, making his Green Lantern uniform vanish.

"Useless..." Thanos insulted before punching and kneeing Kilowog in the face multiple times, knocking him out. Tomar-Re charged at Thanos, but he was prepared for his frontal assault. He grabs Tomar-Re by the back of his neck and slams him face first against a stone structure, rendering him unconcious.

"So foolish to think they could best the Mad Titan Thanos." Loki boasted.

"Now...to find what I came for." Thanos grimly said. Thanos and Loki enter a large building that houses several artifacts. Among these artifacts, Thanos notices the Space Stone. He grabs it from its pedestal and places it in the slot on the middle finger of the Infinity Gauntlet, sighing as its power courses through him.

"Two down." Thanos says, grinning evilly. Before leaving, he enters a prison facility, holding many individuals foolish enough to go against the Green Lanterns, including Atrocitus and Sinestro.

"Prisoners of the Green Lanterns. You are prisoners no longer!" Thanos loudly announced before using the Power Stone to destroy the cells holding the two villains.

"Why did you release us?" Sinestro asks as he retrieves his Yellow Lantern ring.

"I desire objects of great power, and I need soldiers with power like yourselves to obtain these objects. With them, the universe will be ours." Thanos says.

"Why not? Better than rotting in this hellhole." Atrocitus says as Loki hands him his Red Lantern ring.

* * *

- **New York City** -

Famed superheroine the Black Widow has been captured, hanging from the ceiling by her wrists. The villainous Doc Ock approaches her.

"Tell me about the Avengers, or I'll be forced to torture it out of you!"

"Octopus boy, get in line. You're not the first supervillain to torture me, and I've never broken. Do whatever you want. I won't talk." Black Widow bravely says.

"Fine." Doc Ock said before electricity surged from his mechanical tentacles on his back.

"Arghhhhh! Ahhhhh! Argh!" Black Widow screamed and groaned as the electricity traveled through her body.

Doc Ock laughed maniacally as the busty redhead screamed in agony. "All you have to do is tell me about your team...and the torture can end!"

"Never!" She bravely said, knowing that she would suffer more pain than she could possibly handle, and would suffer more as a result.

"Fine. I guess I'll start with that arm!" He yelled before wrapping one of his mechanical appendages around Black Widow's right arm, constricting it before snapping the bone.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Black Widow shrieked in pain.

"Ready to talk now?"

"No..." Black Widow whispered.

* * *

- **Later** -

Black Widow is now strapped to a chair, with her left hand strapped behind her back, while her right hand is cuffed to a wooden table in front of her. Doc Ock approaches her, holding several pieces of sharpened bamboo.

"Now...I don't want to do this, because this will get very messy." Doc Ock says as he leans in towards Black Widow's face. "Tell me about your team."

"Torture me all you want, nerd. I'll never talk." Black Widow defiantly said.

"So sad." That was all he said before slowly shoving one of the sharpened bamboo pieces under her index fingernail. Black Widow screamed in agony as blood poured from her finger.

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! STOP!" Black Widow screamed louder than she had ever done before.

"Four fingers to go." Doc Ock smirked sadistically as he shoved another piece into her middle finger.

"AHHHHHHHH! NO MORE! STOP!" The villain ignores her pleas of mercy, shoving a third bamboo shoot into her ring finger. "DAMN IT, STOP!"

"Not yet." He cruelly said before shoving a fourth into her pinky finger.

"SHIT! GODDAMNIT!" Black Widow screamed, trying to get free.

"No need for that kind of language. One more finger..."

"No! No, no, no, no!" Black Widow begged, shaking her head.

Before the final bamboo shoot could be administered to the beautiful redhead, an arrow flew through the air, attaching itself to Dock Ock's chest and electrocuted him, knocking him out.

"Clint." Black Widow said sternly. "Took you long enough."

"Hey. Not my fault you look hot in restraints." Hawkeye childishly argued as he untied Black Widow and pulled the bamboo out of her fingers.

"Ah!" Black Widow cried out in pain. As Clint bandaged her fingers, the two exited the building, only to run into a figure in a golden cape and wearing a strange helmet.

"Who the hell are you?" Clint asked as he drew an arrow and aimed his bow at the man.

"My name...is Doctor Fate. You are needed elsewhere...for Earth is in danger." He then waves his hand, vanishing into thin air along with Hawkeye and Black Widow.

* * *

- **Watchtower** -

Hulk, She-Hulk, Thor, Superman and Diana appeared in a large control room on what appeared to be a large space station.

" **Where are we**?" Hulk asked as he looked at Diana.

"We are at the Watchtower, my love." Diana said. "A place where heroes watch over Earth and other places that are in a constant state of being threatened by villains."

Hulk looked over to see a man in a black cape, a man with a green quiver of arrows, a man in a glowing green suit, a sexy blonde woman wearing fishnet stockings, a gorgeous big breasted blonde woman with an exposing outfit, and a familiar looking magician.

"Zatanna!" Diana called out.

"Diana! Oh, it's great seeing you again!" Zatanna happily said as she lightly hugged Diana. "How've you two been since the whole Circe thing?" She asked as she looked at Hulk then Diana.

"Well, I'm now the new Queen of Themyscira, and Hulk is the first King as well as my dearly beloved husband." Diana said, smiling as she held Hulk's right hand.

"Ohhhh...!" Zatanna said, putting her hands to her mouth in a vain attempt to hide her joy. "I'm so happy for the both of you!"

" **It gets better**." Hulk blankly said.

"How does it get better, big guy?" Zatanna asked, looking at Hulk and then Diana.

"I'm pregnant." Diana says as she rubs her stomach.

"Oh, my gosh! Diana, congratulations!" Zatanna said as she lightly touched Diana's stomach. "Who's the father?" Zatanna asked before putting the pieces together and widening her eyes in surprise. "Oh! Hulk? You knocked up Diana?" Zatanna asked, laughing.

" **Accidentally, but yes**." Hulk said, his face turning red out of embarrassment.

Before things could get more embarrassing, a beam of light appeared in front of them, revealing Hawkeye, Doctor Fate and Black Widow, the latter of which looked at Hulk with wide eyes.

"Hulk..." Black Widow whispered, clearly glad to see the Gamma Goliath.

" **Oh, boy**." Hulk muttered.

"This won't end well." She-Hulk said while eyeing the busty blonde woman with carnal desire. "Excuse me. I have to use the bathroom." She-Hulk said as the busty blonde followed her into a bathroom.

As soon as the door closed behind them, the two started breathing heavily and furiously groped each other before they started violently kissing one another on the lips, neck and chest.

"Your boobs are massive." She-Hulk breathed out before her neck was gripped by the woman.

"Shut up." The woman said before the two continued to kiss.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Thanos has now acquired the Space Stone as well as Atrocitus and Sinestro as his henchmen. Not good for our heroes.**

 **Oh, dear! Hulk now has two hot women with big chests to deal with as well as him being a father being now known by Zatanna. Hope you liked the reference to the previous story I did.**

 **I decided to make She-Hulk a lesbian because I wanted to try something different, as She-Hulk has only had male hookups. Power Girl also has a secret, which will be revealed later in the story. Hope you liked the cameo appearances of Batman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Black Canary, Power Girl, and Zatanna making a return.**

 **Next chapter will focus on Captain America and Iron Man fighting HYDRA before getting teleported to the Watchtower, as well as Black Widow's reaction to Hulk and his new wife and child.**


	4. Avengers Reunite

- **HYDRA Base** -

A man in a red and gold colored suit of armor stood alongside a man in a suit designed to resemble the colors of an American flag who is holding a shield with a large white star in a blue colored center and surrounded by red and white. Several men in bright green and yellow suits with gas masks and an emblazoned logo of a skull with tentacles fire laser weapons at them. The man with the shield uses his shield to deflect the projectiles before throwing it at several of the men, knocking them out while the man in the armored suit fires blue beams of energy from his palms at the remaining men, knocking them back.

"Well, that was easy." The man in the armored suit says.

"That's the problem, Tony. It's like they were...protecting something." The man with the shield said.

The two entered the HYDRA building and found a glowing object in the middle of the room. It was another Infinity Stone. The Reality Stone. Iron Man walked over and and picked it up.

"Well, now we know what they were trying to keep from us." The man with the shield said.

"An Infinity Stone..." Iron Man said, horrified that HYDRA had access to that kind of power. "Well, Cap...we should definitely keep it."

Captain America nodded. "I agree."

Suddenly, Doctor Fate arrives and immediately teleports them to the Watchtower, along with the collected Infinity Stone.

* * *

- **Watchtower** -

Black Widow is still staring at Hulk, happy to see him. Then she notices Diana.

"Who's she?" Black Widow asked Hulk.

Zatanna clears her throat. "Well, redhead...lets just say big green over here has moved on to brunettes."

"What?! Hulk, how could you?" Natasha asked.

" **You say that as if we were dating to begin with**."

"But we were! You jumped to Switzerland with me in your arms." Natasha proclaimed.

" **That wasn't a date**." Hulk said as if he was flabbergasted.

"Hulk, my beloved, who is this woman?" Diana asked, wrapping her arms around Hulk's massive arm.

" **This is Black Widow, a woman who thinks that she's my**... **girlfriend**." Hulk says before Diana stands in front of Hulk to confront Natasha.

"Black Widow, Hulk is not yours. He is mine. Moreover, he is my husband, and father to my unborn child."

Natasha completely loses it upon hearing that Hulk is not only with another woman, but also impregnated that same woman. She angrily runs towards Diana, only to be backhanded across the room by none other than Hulk, who stood in front of his beautiful Amazonian Queen, growling like an enraged animal.

" **YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER, NATASHA! LISTEN. WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER, AND WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER AFTER WHAT YOU JUST TRIED TO DO**!" Hulk roared at the top of his lungs. " **If you ever go near Diana or even look at her the wrong way...I will tear you apart, limb by limb**!"

Natasha was horrified to see Hulk so angry at her. The mood was interrupted by Captain America and Iron Man appearing in the room.

"Iron Man! Captain Rogers! Welcome, my friends!" Thor happily said as he walked past Hulk and the others and enveloping Iron Man and Cap in an intense hug. She-Hulk walks out of the bathroom, followed by Power Girl.

"Hey, cuz." She-Hulk says to Hulk. "Uh, what'd I miss?"

" **Natasha tried to attack Diana. I stopped her. Then Stark and Rogers showed up**."

"Cool..."

* * *

- **Later** -

Superman stands in the center of the room as all the other heroes including the new arrivals look at him.

"As you can see, we have some new arrivals. New arrivals with extraordinary powers and skills. But more importantly, a new threat has arrived. A villain that goes by the name Thanos has been traveling the cosmos, searching for powerful objects called Infinity Stones.

"I sense that he already has the Infinity Stones of Power and Space. But we have one of them now. Mister Stark. If you would be so kind." Doctor Fate said, aware that Tony had the Reality Stone.

"Right." Tony held out the Reality Stone, only for Doctor Fate to levitate it out of his hand and put it in a box.

"Having one of the Infinity Stones will make all of us a target of Thanos." Thor says, clearly worried.

"He was not alone, Thor. He had someone else with him. Someone named Loki." Superman said.

"My dear brother..." Thor said sadly. "For whatever reason would you have for allying yourself with Thanos?"

After the Reality Stone is locked away, each of the new heroes is given a room, though Hulk and Diana get a shared room, much to Natasha's irritance.

* * *

- **Hulk & Diana's Room**-

Hulk and Diana collapse on the bed, exhausted.

"I do not think your friend Natasha likes me, my love." Diana said.

" **She's just jealous that you have me and she doesn't. Hopefully she'll get over it**."

"I do hope so, my love." Diana says, sitting up. "My beloved, about the baby..."

" **Do you know if it's a boy or a girl**?" Hulk asked.

"It's a beautiful baby girl, my beloved." Diana said, tears of joy filling up in her eyes.

" **What's her name going to be**?" Hulk asked.

"I was thinking...Amber." Diana said.

Hulk was practically mesmerized by that name. " **Amber**... **it's a pretty name, Diana**."

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others.**

 **Oh, dear. Natasha just made an enemy of Hulk and Diana.**

 **Thanos will probably go after the Reality Stone at some point.**

 **Next chapter will focus on the Avengers' first mission after joining as well as Power Girl flirting with both She-Hulk and Bruce Banner, revealing her secret to the latter. Let me know what you'd want their first mission to be. I always enjoy your requests.**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	5. Rebuilding A Nation

- **Watchtower** -

Batman is monitoring activity on Earth when he sees the small nation Vlatava going through a crisis. He quickly summons all the heroes to the control room. After everyone arrives, he gets to the point.

"Listen up. A distress signal was just sent to us from a foreign nation known as Vlatava. A young girl's father was murdered in his sleep last night, leaving her in charge of the whole nation as its new queen. Problem is...assassins are now trying to murder the child. If the girl dies, it'll send this nation into chaos for years to come. I'll be sending a few of you to keep her safe until her father's murderer is revealed.

"I'll go." Diana said.

" **No**." Hulk said, standing in front of Diana. She looks up at him, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Hulk, what are you doing?"

" **You're pregnant, Diana. Until Amber is born, I want you staying here, out of the fight, where it's safe. I don't want to lose you...and I definitely don't want to lose Amber**."

"Big Green's got a point. Sorry, but...you gotta stay here." Hawkeye says.

Diana huffs in frustration, knowing she had no say in the matter. "Fine. As you wish, my love." Diana said.

"The team will consist of Hulk, Green Arrow, Zatanna, Captain America, and Thor. The girl seems to have a fondness for magical beings." Batman says.

" **This is going to be fun**..." Hulk says.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Power Girl's Room**

Hulk, now in Bruce Banner form, is invited to Power Girl's room. He enters to see Power Girl in her super suit, which exposed her legs and large breasts.

"Why did you want to see me?" Bruce asked.

"I wanted to talk to you before you go on your mission. Get to know you a bit." She says.

Bruce sits on the floor in front of her. "Okay. What do you want to know?"

"The Hulk. When you turn into him or summon him or whatever. How does it happen?"

"Well, it has to do with my emotions. Whenever I get angry or stressed. You know, animal urges. If I feel any of that, he emerges."

"Mmm-hmm." Power Girl mutters.

"Usually I can fight him off, but he's been overpowering me lately."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't fight the thing that comes naturally to you." Power Girl said seductively before forcing a kiss on him. She lays him on the ground as he gives in and starts kissing back, running his hand through her hair before mustering enough strength to pull away.

"What're you doing?"

"Um, I was kissing you until you pulled away." Power Girl chuckled.

"I'm with Diana."

"No, Hulk is with Diana. You're still single." Power Girl retorted.

"Either way, I don't want you kissing me again. Ever." Bruce said before storming out of the room.

Bruce returns to the control room before Zatanna teleports him to Vlatava along with Thor, Captain America, Green Arrow and herself.

"Be safe...my love." Diana whispers.

* * *

- **Border of Vlatava** -

The heroes arrived on the outskirts of Vlatava. The place looked like an 17th century city, with red shingle roofs and stone walls instead of bricks.

"This place looks very old and decrepit." Captain America said as he observed the area.

"Vlatava has been through many conflicts, Cap. These people have lost so much..." Zatanna says.

"Pretty sad, eh?" Green Arrow commented.

"Aye, Green Arrow. 'Tis a great horror that such a peaceful looking city has lost so much." Thor said as if in mourning.

Soon after, many people drove up to the heroes in old rusty cars and trucks, rifles in their arms as they aimed them at the newcomers.

Captain America noticed Bruce tense up. "Keep calm, Bruce." Captain America said, knowing if they saw Hulk, it'd only make them more aggressive. Bruce took a deep breath, calming down.

"Greetings, fellow townspeople. We wish you no harm. We have information about a young girl who's been targeted by assassins. We are here to protect her." Thor said, trying to keep the tense confrontation from erupting into an all-out battle.

The townspeople lowered their rifles and took them to a mansion. They enter and walk upstairs before being introduced to a little girl.

"Visitors, this is Princess Perdita, the new ruler of Vlatava." One of the townspeople announced as the heroes bowed to the girl respectfully.

"You sent out a distress signal saying that assassins are trying to kill her?" Captain America asked.

"Yes. We have intel on the assassins. Here." One of the men hands Captain America a series of folders. Inside the folders were photos of a reptile looking man, a muscle bound man with a luchador mask, a man with a cybernetic eye brandishing a sniper rifle, and a man with a helmet that was half orange and half black, and had a single eye hole.

"Waylon Jones, aka Killer Croc. Professional crocodile wrestler who possesses armored skin, claws and fangs, which enhance his skills as a combatant, but lacks the foresight to plan ahead. Bane. Name unknown. Professional hand to hand fighter who injects a strength enhancing drug called Venom to overpower his opponents. Floyd Lawton, aka Deadshot. Expert sharpshooter. Last but not least, Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke. Took part in a military experiment, enhancing his strength, reflexes and mental capacity to superhuman levels, and he's an expert hand to hand fighter, swordsman and marksman." Captain America says as he reads through the files.

"Wilson...that name sounds familiar..." Bruce whispers to himself.

"You are here to protect me?" Princess Perdita asks. All the heroes nod in response. "Show me your skills. I want to be sure that you'll be able to keep me safe." Perdita says almost in a snobbish way.

* * *

- **Later** -

The heroes walk into a large, empty field to show the Princess that they will be able to keep her safe.

Thor is up first. He holds his hammer over his head, summoning a massive bolt of lightning, which channels into his hammer before releasing it back into the sky.

"Impressive display. Next." Perdita said.

Zatanna was next. She summoned a massive stone from the ground before using another spell to mold it into a bear shaped statue.

"Magic. Interesting." Perdita said as Zatanna bowed to her before walking away.

Green Arrow was up. He threw a clay disc into the air before firing three arrows from his bow at the same time, all of which hit the target. "Well?" He asked, looking at Perdita, who gave him a look of disinterest.

"Archery? You're useless. Sorry, but archery will only get you so far in life."

Green Arrow walked away without saying a word as Cap walked up. He turned towards a rusted pole and hurled his shield as it. It swirled past it, only to bounce off a jagged rock and cleave through the pole as if it was made of butter before Cap caught the shield and slung it on his back.

"Very impressive skill." Perdita said, applauding Cap. "You, with the glasses. What can you do?" Bruce walked up and took off his glasses, handing them to Cap.

He cleared his throat before tightly closing his eyes. He opened them suddenly, now glowing a bright shade of green. Perdita gasped in surprise as Bruce transformed into Hulk. The other heroes grinned as he completed the transformation, roaring at the sky.

" **About time. I was getting bored**." Hulk said as he stretched his back. Perdita loudly applauded as she approached Hulk, who knelt down to look at her.

"You'd be the perfect one to protect me." She said. "As a means of thanks, I wish to invite all of you to supper." The heroes simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

- **Later** -

At a massive table in a dining area, the heroes sat at a table as they ate all sorts of delicacies, such as pork, chicken, beef and sausage. While most of the heroes ate politely, Hulk was practically shoving food into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in months, though Princess Perdita was amused by this.

"Tell me, strange green creature. What are your skills as a combatant?" Perdita asked.

Hulk stopped eating and wiped his mouth. " **I'm the strongest one there is**." He said in a proud manner.

"Really?" Perdita asked.

"Aye. My green skinned ally speaks the truth, Lady Perdita. There is none stronger on Earth than him." Thor said patting Hulk's shoulder.

Before the festivities could continue, gunshots, screaming and roaring could be heard outside.

"They're here...the assassins..." Perdita whispered in fear as she clutched onto Hulk's leg.

"Stay here, Princess. We'll take care of this." Cap said as he clutched his shield.

"Aye, we will." Thor said, holding Mjölnir in his right hand. "Hulk, join me on this most excellent brawl!"

Hulk nodded before looking at Perdita. " **I'll be back**." Hulk said before running outside to fight the assassins.

* * *

- **Outside** -

Deadshot took a sniping position on a clock tower, firing down at Cap, who blocked his shots with his shield while Green Arrow fired arrow after arrow at Deathstroke, who slashed through the arrows with his katana. Zatanna prepared to hurl a fireball spell at Deadshot, only for Bane to grab her by the throat, interrupting her attack.

"You cast your last spell, _bruja_!" Bane yelled as he started squeezing, Zatanna gasping for air. Hulk rams into Bane, making him release Zatanna, who clutches her throat while coughing hard.

" **You choked the wrong person**." Hulk said before Bane throws a right hook to Hulk's face, but he doesn't even flinch. Hulk responds by lightly punching Bane, sending him flying across the ground.

Suddenly, Hulk felt a searing pain in his back. Killer Croc had slashed his claws into his back, blood spurting from the wound. Hulk healed and quickly spun around and threw a right punch, only for Croc to stop his attack with his left hand. He tried to punch Hulk back with his free hand, but Hulk mirrored him, catching his fist with his left hand. It became a test of strength as the two green skinned powerhouses pushed against each other, their efforts rippling the earth they were standing on.

"You're strong, but not strong enough! When I'm done with you, the magician is next. I think I'll eat her after breaking all of her bones!"

That set something off in Hulk that made his muscles ripple as his eyes glowed even brighter. His right fist connected with Killer Croc's face, knocking him down. Before he knew it, Hulk was pummeling him relentlessly, punching him deeper into the ground with each punch.

" **Hulk is strongest there is**!" Hulk roared in victory as Killer Croc lay trapped, broken and defeated in the ground as Hulk walked away, facing Bane once again. Bane and Hulk lock fists, only for Hulk to kick him away and knock him out with a vicious headbutt.

Deadshot was reloading his rifle after failing to hit Cap. Taking advantage of the situation, he hurled his shield at him, knocking him unconscious before catching the shield as it flew back to him.

Deathstroke closed the distance between him and Green Arrow, pushing his katana into Green Arrow's leg.

"Argh!" Green Arrow yelled in pain, dropping his bow as he tried to remove the blade from his leg. Deathstroke pulled out a handgun, only for Hulk to let out a roar. He aimed at Hulk, firing at him multiple times. The bullets bounced off of Hulk's skin, leaving him unharmed before Zatanna uses a spell to trap Deathstroke's feet. Immobile, Deathstroke was defenseless as Hulk punches him in the face and gut, followed by Thor blasting him with ludicrous amounts of electricity emitting from his hammer. Cap ended the fight by whacking Deathstroke across the face with his shield, knocking Deathstroke out cold.

* * *

- **Later** -

As the villains are locked in cryogenic containers, Cap pulls the katana out of Green Arrow's leg. After patching it up, Hulk carries him back inside, where Perdita hugs Hulk's leg before clearing her throat.

"Thank you, fellow heroes of Earth. The nation of Vlatava cannot thank you enough for what you've done. You saved my life and ensured a bright future for my nation and its people. Please know that Vlatava is always open to you." Perdita says as she stands in front of the heroes. They all nod in acknowledgment. As they walk out, Perdita asks for Hulk to wait. He walks back to her, Green Arrow hanging onto his back, his arms wrapped around his massive neck.

"Hulk...you fought most impressively. You were like a wild beast, yet you restrained yourself from killing that crocodile man. As a token of thanks, I'd like to give you something." Perdita said as she held out a necklace with a large diamond hanging on it. "This belonged to my mother. My father gave it to her on their wedding night. If you have a beloved, give it to her. Tell her how much you love her and that nothing will ever keep the two of you apart." She says as she puts the necklace around Hulk's neck before kissing him on the cheek.

Hulk blushes before telling Perdita goodbye and walking back outside, carrying Green Arrow in his arms again as Zatanna teleports them back to the Watchtower.

* * *

- **Watchtower** -

The heroes reappear on the Watchtower, Diana ecstatic to see her beloved safe again. Black Canary sees Green Arrow and is shocked by his leg wound.

"Oliver!" She cries out as Hulk sets him down in the medbay. "What happened, Hulk?" She asks as she looks up at the green skinned goliath.

" **Some jerk named Deathstroke stabbed him in the leg with a sword**."

"Occupational hazard, Dinah. I'll be okay in a few hours." Green Arrow says, smirking.

"How did the mission fare?" Batman asks.

"Aside from Green Arrow's wound, we did alright." Captain America said.

" **Where's Diana**?" Hulk asked, looking at the necklace Perdita gave him.

"In your room." Superman says, walking in to see Green Arrow.

" **Thanks**." Hulk walked out of the room, passing Black Widow, who looked on with a look of heartbreak on her face.

* * *

- **Hulk & Diana's Bedroom**-

Hulk enters the room, holding the necklace behind his back. Diana was now wearing a black silk robe. Hulk's eyes widened at the Amazonian goddess, including how the robe adorned her flawless body.

"My beloved husband returns unscathed. Do you know how that pleases me?" She says, clearly trying to seduce him.

" **I have a feeling that I do know**." Hulk says.

Diana notices his hand behind his back. "What do you hold behind you?"

Hulk holds his hand out and opens it, revealing the necklace. Diana gasps in shock at how beautiful it is.

" **Princess Perdita gave it to me. She told me to give it to you to show how much we love each other and how we'll never be apart or something like that**."

"Hulk..." Diana said, moved by her beloved husband's words.

" **I love you, Diana. You're strong, fearless...and really beautiful**." Hulk said as he stared into Diana's eyes.

"Put it on." Diana turned around as Hulk wrapped the necklace around her slim neck. "I could not dream of anything more than being with you, my love." Diana whispers before passionately kissing him.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **That was a lot of stuff that happened. Hope you enjoyed the Deadpool reference.**

 **I used Vlatava and Perdita from the animated short, DC Showcase: Green Arrow. For those of you wondering what Bane called Zatanna, bruja is Spanish for witch.**

 **Sorry that this took so long. I had writer's block, which tends to happen a lot.**

 **Next chapter will start with Thanos arriving on Apokolips and fighting Darkseid and claiming another Infinity Stone. It will also feature two surprise characters arriving at the Watchtower as allies for the Justice League and the Avengers.  
**


	6. A Clash Of Titans

- **Apokolips** -

Darkseid sits on a throne, overlooking the fire scorched planet when a bright light shines from the sky. Soon, Thanos, Loki, Atrocitus and Sinestro appear.

"You dare step foot on Apokolips? Be gone, or you'll face the eternal pain of my Omega Beams!" Darkseid angrily demanded as his eyes started to glow orange.

"You have something I seek. The Infinity Stone of Time. Give it to me, and we will depart. Refuse, and the consequences will be be disastrous for you and this planet."

"I will never part ways with an object of such power." Darkseid stubbornly said.

Thanos grinned maliciously. "I was hoping you'd say that." Thanos lunged forward and punched Darkseid, sending him flying through his throne and across the planet's brittle surface. Darkseid picked himself up and swung his right arm, but Thanos dodged it and countered with a right backhand.

"Give me the Time Stone." Thanos demands.

"Never!" Darkseid says before tackling him to the ground and punching him. Atrocitus interferes, blasting Darkseid off of the Mad Titan with a blast of energy from his ring. Thanos picks himself up and holds Darkseid by the throat. He rears his right arm back for a devastating punch, and hits him in the face, sending him flying into the sky only for him to come falling back down to the planet's surface at terminal velocity. Upon hitting the ground, leaving a massive crater, Darkseid attempts to get up, only to receive a merciless flurry of punches from Thanos. Darkseid fires his Omega Beams from his eyes, only for Thanos to harmlessly deflect them using the Power Stone.

"Too slow, old man!" Thanos mockingly says before placing his palm around Darkseid's face and using the Power Stone to inflict indescribable pain onto Darkseid.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Raaaaaghhhh!" Darkseid screams in agony as he tries in vain to move Thanos' hand from his face. Thanos' minions watch on, grinning at Darkseid's misery.

"Mercy! In the name of Apokolips, grant me mercy!" Darkseid cries out desperately. Thanos lifts Darkseid up and slams him onto the ground again and again.

"Give me the Time Stone!" Thanos loudly says. Darkseid lightly nods as Thanos releases him.

"Weakling..." Atrocitus remarks.

"Truly a poor example of a ruler..." Sinestro said, crossing his arms.

"But an example nonetheless." Thanos says.

Thanos enters a vault full of treasures collected from other worlds, among them is the Infinity Stone of Time. Thanos plucks it from its display and places in onto the Gauntlet.

"Three down, three to go..." Thanos exhales. He sees a grey skinned monster with white hair and bony protrusion all over his body trapped in an energy bubble.

"Doomsday..." Atrocitus says.

"The beast that brought down Superman himself." Thanos says before using the Power Stone to disrupt the containment bubble, releasing Doomsday.

Doomsday rears back, roaring to the sky like an enraged beast before roaring directly at Thanos's face.

"Calm yourself, Doomsday. I freed you from your prison. You should be grateful that I didn't leave you as you were."

Doomsday lets out a grunt of acknowledgment. "T-Thank you.." He uttered out.

"So...the beast can speak." Atrocitus says, surprised by Doomsday's sentience.

"I am sure he can do other things...under the right guidance. Superman still lives. Help us find the other Infinity Stones...and you get to kill Superman and his allies...for good." Thanos says. Doomsday simply grins, revealing his jagged teeth.

"Where do we start?" He asks, receiving a grin from Thanos.

As the villains head outside, a large spotlight from a massive ship shines onto Thanos. Soon after, a bulky, yellow skinned alien is teleported onto the planet's surface.

"Who dares to stand in the way of me, the Mad Titan Thanos?"

"Ha. It is I, Mongul!"

"Never heard of you." Thanos remarks.

Mongul grumbles in frustration before noticing the Infinity Gauntlet.

"How about this? I fight you...without that gauntlet. If I win, I get that gauntlet.

"What if I win?" Thanos asks, crossing his arms. Mongul shrugs in response.

"Let's end this.." Mongul said. Thanos took off the Gauntlet and handed it to Atrocitus before punching Mongul in the face, over and over like a champion boxer. Mongul eventually stopped Thanos' attack, countering with a vicious head butt, followed by a knee to the face and a brutal suplex. Thanos revived and punched Mongul in the knee, throwing him off balance, giving Thanos time to choke slam his opponent into the ground. Holding him down by the throat, Thanos proceeded to beat Mongul's face with his fists, bashing them into his head like hammers. He stopped, giving Mongul mercy, as he was too badly beaten to even move, let alone fight.

"Looks like I win." Thanos says before taking the Infinity Gauntlet from Atrocitus and putting it back on. Before he knew it, Mongul was eviscerated by the Power Stone, reducing him to a smoldering pile of ash.

* * *

- **Watchtower** -

Diana is sleeping, while Hulk watches her, smiling. Zatanna walks into the room.

"Hulk?" Zatanna quietly says, not wanting to wake Diana from her peaceful slumber.

Hulk turns around and looks down at the sexy sorceress. " **What do you want**?"

"Can we talk? Like, somewhere away from Diana?"

Hulk nodded as the two walked out of the room and stood in a long hallway.

" **What'd you want to ask me**?" Hulk asked, crossing his arms in front of his vast chest.

"I've been sensing a portal trying to open here, but my magic seems to be interfering with it." Zatanna says, fiddling with her gloves that adorned her petite hands.

" **Well**... **maybe you should let it open. If it's targeting this one location that only heroes know about, what's the harm**?" Hulk asked.

Zatanna shrugged before focusing on something else. Almost instantaneously, a portal opened in the middle of the control room. All the heroes, including Diana, Hulk and Zatanna surrounded the portal, expecting a fight. Instead, three individuals walked out. One was a gorgeous, raven-haired beauty dressed like an ancient warrior, wielding a double bladed staff that could separate into two swords and a small shield.

"Thor, my friend. I've finally found you..." The woman called out.

"Lady Sif! Haha! Welcome, my dear friend." Thor said gloriously as he wrapped his arms around Lady Sif, capturing her in a tight hug.

The second was a Tyrannosaurus Rex, only it had horns and was red.

"Devil Dinosaur? What the hell is he doing here?" Hawkeye asked. Almost as if in response, Devil Dinosaur whacked Hawkeye with his tail, sending him flying across the room, since he always hated Hawkeye. The dinosaur then made a laughing sound.

The third was the most interesting. It looked a lot like Hulk, only his skin was lighter in color, he had long hair, and he had a sword and battle axe strapped to his back. The figure looked around at the team of heroes before focusing his eyes on Hulk.

"Hello...father." He said ominously, smiling.

"Father?!" Diana asked, immensely confused.

Hulk stared, wide eyed. " **Skaar**?" Hulk whispered.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Sorry this took so long to post.**

 **Oh, crap! Hulk's son has joined the team, much to Diana's confusion. I added Skaar, Sif and Devil Dinosaur mostly for shock as well as more humor and the fact that one of you guys requested it.**

 **If you're confused, this story takes place a few years after the World War Hulk incident. (Which is one of my favorite Hulk stories.)**

 **Next chapter will focus on Thanos retrieving the Mind Stone from Earth as well as Hulk trying to explain to everyone, especially Diana about Skaar. Expect some humor from Devil Dinosaur next chapter, as well as Skaar getting flirty with a female Justice League member. Let me know who you think would fall for him. I enjoy your thoughts and requests.**


	7. Emerald Emotions & Treachery

- **S.T.A.R. Labs** -

A large building in Central City with a sign reading, "S.T.A.R. Labs" is having a busy day. Scientists are experimenting on a strange rock that is exhibiting unusual power- An Infinity Stone. A nerdy looking young man approaches a petite but very beautiful brunette woman in a lab coat with a name tag that reads, "Caitlin Snow".

"Dr. Snow, the object is continuing to exhibit strange energy. What's even stranger is its effects on the workers. It's... making them do things. It's like it's taking control of their mind." One of the scientists said.

"Tell the workers to keep their distance. Obviously...whatever this thing is, it doesn't like to be touched."

"Yes, Dr. Snow."

"Please. It's Caitlin. You can call me Caitlin." She says assuredly, a sweet smile appearing on her face. Caitlin Snow was beautiful, and no doubt very kind, capable of bringing joy into even the bleakest of situations.

Suddenly, Thanos and his allies appeared. Everyone but Caitlin ran in fear as Sinestro creates a claw construct, lifting Caitlin off the ground so Thanos could look at her.

"You seem to be a human that possesses great intellect. An item is here. An item of great power over the mind..." Thanos says, creepily caressing Caitlin's chin.

"You don't scare me..." Caitlin says, though her voice fluctuated at times.

"I can sense your fear, human. It is...moderate..." Sinestro said as Doomsday picked up the Mind Stone and handed it to Thanos, who put it on the Gauntlet.

* * *

- **Watchtower** -

Sif leaned against a wall, chatting with Thor while Diana looked at Hulk and Skaar.

"You are the son of my beloved?" Diana asked Skaar, who sheathed his massive sword.

"Yeah..." Skaar said.

" **Diana, let me explain**..." Hulk said, feeling that Diana was a bit puzzled that he never mentioned the fact that he had a son.

"Please do, my love, as I am puzzled."

Hulk, Skaar and Diana sat down at a table. " **Okay. A long time ago, before I met you**... **I was betrayed by my own team. I was going to be sent to a planet full of vegetation and harmless animal life so I wouldn't be a threat to anyone ever again. I woke up halfway and tore the ship I was in to pieces. I crash landed on the planet Sakaar. I was chained, cut, stabbed and beaten like a slave. Over time, I climbed the ranks of the planet, moving from a slave to a gladiator to a king**."

"But where does Skaar fit into all this?" Diana asks.

" **I found love on Sakaar. An alien named Caiera. After we overthrew the Red King**... **we got married and**... **she got pregnant**. **With Skaar**."

"What happened to Caiera?" Diana asked, only receiving sad looks from both Hulk and Skaar. "No..."

" **Tragedy struck. The ship I crashed in**... **its warp core was unstable. I threw it into the sky upon hearing a countdown. But it wasn't enough. The ship exploded. It killed a majority of the city's population**... **along with Caiera. She turned to ash in my hands. The last thing she told me is that she'll never leave me**." Hulk looked down in sadness. Even after all these years, he still mourns Caiera.

"Hulk...I'm so sorry..." Diana said, cupping his face in her hands. "I cannot imagine the pain you felt...watching someone you love die in front of you..."

" **I returned to Earth with several aliens that were gladiators on the planet as well. I returned home**... **and got revenge for Caiera's death. Except.**.. **I was betrayed by one of my own allies. Miek. He knew that the ship was going to blow up, but he didn't tell me**."

Diana was heartbroken by all the pain that her beloved has gone through. "My love...you did not deserve such painful hardships..."

A crash was heard. Devil Dinosaur ran around, chasing Hawkeye in a circle, much to everyone but Hawkeye's amusement.

"Someone stop this crazy dinosaur!" Hawkeye screamed in a high pitched voice.

" **Wimp**." Hulk stated as he watched.

Sif and Thor smirked as they continued to talk.

"So...your green ally has found love with a goddess." Sif said, clearly happy for Hulk.

"More than that, my friend. She carries his child." Thor says as he looks at Hulk, who is holding Diana's tiny hand in his massive palm

"My, my..." Sif said, giggling to herself. "Surely, she will produce a child of pure strength and beauty."

Devil Dinosaur finally caught Hawkeye, lifting him with his mouth and playfully shaking him in his jaws before throwing him across the room. Green Lantern creates a construct of a pool of water to soften his fall.

"What the hell, Devil?! That could've killed me!" Hawkeye yelled, though everyone else started laughing uproariously.

Skaar got up from the table and walked over to Black Canary.

"Skaar. Hi. Um...what do you want?"

"I noticed you've been looking at me."

"What?! I have not!" She said childishly.

"Yes, you have." Skaar said.

"No, I have not!" Black Canary retorted.

"Can't blame you for looking."

"Okay. Skaar...I'm sure you're a lot nicer than you look...but I have a boyfriend. I'm sorry, but I can't be with you."

"I'll get you to say otherwise eventually..." Skaar says before walking away, secretly smirking in victory.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Diana and Hulk's Room**

As Hulk and Diana slumber, Black Widow sneaks into their room, holding a syringe filled with a red liquid.

"Forgive me, Diana..." Black Widow whispers as she injects the drug into Diana's arm. Diana moans softly in her sleep as Black Widow quickly walks out of the room.

The next morning, Hulk notices Diana is sweating profusely and breathing rapidly. He touches her forehead, which is extremely warm.

" **Jen**! **Clint**! **Cap**! **Thor**! **Skaar**! Someone!" Hulk calls out in distress. Thor, Clint, She-Hulk and Skaar enter, gasping at the sight of Diana appearing so frail. Doctor Fate literally hovers into the room and inspects Diana.

"It would appear that Diana has been poisoned. Some time late in the night." Doctor fate said after swiftly inspecting her.

" **How'd this happen**?" Hulk asked. Mere seconds after asking this, Doctor Fate noticed an injection mark.

"It seems that someone poisoned Diana via injection. The intruder knew what they were doing."

"Why would someone want to poison her?!" Skaar said, enraged that he was probably going to lose Diana, who he now considered his new mother.

After looking at Diana, Clint came to a conclusion. "I think I know who did this!"

" **Tell me. Now**..." Hulk said, revenge clearly on his mind.

"Natasha. I mean, think about it. Ever since we arrived here, she's been trying to kill Diana every chance she gets." Hawkeye says.

Hulk growls like an enraged animal. Like hell was he going to let Black Widow get away with trying to poison his wife and his unborn daughter!

"Hulk, what're you going to do?" Thor asked nervously.

" **If Diana dies**... **I'll tear Natasha apart**!" Hulk says as he storms out of the room. " **BLACK WIDOW**!" Hulk roared out. It was so loud that the entire Watchtower shook.

* * *

- **Black Widow's Room** -

Black Widow's heart beats like crazy upon hearing Hulk roar out her name in anger. Soon after hearing this, Hulk tears the door to her room in half as if it was made out of cardboard.

"Hulk..." Black Widow tries to say, only for Hulk to loudly interrupt her.

" **SHUT UP**! **How could you**?"

"I...I told you...I love you. Diana could never give you what I can."

" **Love**? **You poisoned her**... **AND MY UNBORN DAUGHTER**!" Hulk roared. It was so loud, it made Black Widow wince in fear.

"I'm so sorry...I just lost control of myself."

" **You lost control of yourself ever since we got here**." Hulk says as he walks up to Black Widow and headbutts her, knocking her out cold. " **Red haired bitch**..."

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Sorry that I took a while to post this chapter. Next chapter will have Diana recover from being poisoned and Black Widow being reprimanded by everyone for what she did. Let me know what punishment she should get.**

 **Also in the next chapter, Diana will finally give birth to Amber. A month after the birth, Thanos and his forces will attack the Watchtower and take the Infinity Stone that Iron Man and Cap took earlier in the story, as well as something bad happening to Hulk-something that will horrify the other heroes. It'll also be revealed where the last infinity Stone is.**


	8. A New Heir Is Born

- **Watchtower** -

Diana lays in bed, still suffering from the poison that Black Widow injected her with. Her Amazonian heritage kept her alive, but she started to mutter in her sleep.

"Hulk...my love...I..."

Doctor Fate is looking over her, examining Diana.

* * *

- **Holding Cell** -

Black Widow sits in a fortified cell, strapped to a chair with a shock collar wrapped around her neck. She had a nasty bruise on her forehead where Hulk headbutted her. Hawkeye walks in, his arms crossed.

"Clint." She said quietly, hoping to gain sympathy from her old teammate.

"Nat." Clint said, his voice devoid of any emotion. He was clearly angry at Natasha for what she did.

"Clint...please let me explain..."

"No. There's nothing to explain. You poisoned Diana, Hulk's new wife. You know what'll happen if she dies? Her baby dies with her. An innocent baby, Nat!" He yells angrily.

Natasha flinches at Clint raising his voice. "I'm sorry."

"Are you? Because when it comes to you, I can't tell if you're being serious."

"I am sorry, Clint. That's not a lie."

"About time you started being honest." Clint said. "You let your so called 'love' for Hulk get so out of control that you poisoned his wife and unborn child. How do you think Skaar will feel if she doesn't survive?"

"He'll be devastated." Natasha says.

"Exactly! But you don't care! All you care about is getting into Hulk's pants, and will kill any other woman that gets in your way!" Hawkeye angrily said before storming out of the room.

* * *

- **Diana's Room** -

Hulk is standing over Diana, hoping that she'll recover. Diana keeps moaning in her sleep, but shows no signs of recovery.

Hulk kneels down next to the bed, his eyes level with her head. "Diana...please. I know you can hear me. You can beat this. If you can survive being tortured by Germans and Cheetah, you can survive this!" Hulk said as he clutched Diana's hand.

Doctor Fate started an incantation, though Hulk was too focused on Diana to notice. A few minutes later, Diana woke up with a hard gasp, sitting up from her bed.

"Hulk?" Diana asked as she looked at Hulk, who smiled upon hearing her soothing voice.

" **Diana**...!" Hulk said, practically crying as he lightly hugged Diana, her head laying against his chest. After a few more long moments, Hulk pulled away to look into her eyes.

"Hulk..." Diana whispered. "My love..."

"The poison has now left her body, Hulk. She'll recover in no time." Doctor Fate says.

" **And the baby**?" Hulk asked with great concern.

"The baby itself is unharmed. It seems it's unique abilities protected it from the poison." Doctor Fate said, receiving sighs of relief from Hulk and Diana.

"Who poisoned me?"

" **Diana**... **it was Widow**." Hulk said.

"The red haired woman?" Diana asks, receiving a silent nod from Hulk. "I need my armor." Diana said.

* * *

- **Later** -

After a while, Diana was fit enough to walk and decided to pay Black Widow a visit. She was still strapped to the chair.

"Diana, I-" Black Widow said.

"Do not speak, you monster!" She angrily said. "You attacked me when I arrived on the Watchtower, but that wasn't enough. You had to poison me...AND MY UNBORN DAUGHTER!" Diana angrily said.

"Diana...I know what I did was...beyond morally wrong, and that there's nothing I can say or do to earn you or Hulk's forgiveness. I'm really sorry..."

"You are lucky my beloved husband isn't here, or I'd be talking to a headless corpse! But given your recent actions...you might as well be one, as you have no soul."

"Diana...I was jealous." Black Widow said, trying to earn a fraction of forgiveness for what she did.

Diana yelled in rage as she backhanded Black Widow, knocking the chair over. Natasha groaned in pain upon hitting the ground.

"If you dare to lay a hand on me, my husband or my daughter when she's born...I will kill you. Hera help me, I will kill you!" Diana declared before storming out of the room.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Diana and Hulk's Room**

Diana and Hulk are laying in bed together, enjoying each other's company.

"Hulk?"

" **Yeah**?" Hulk responds, looking at Diana.

"This Thanos that everyone is so scared of...Does he scare you?"

" **Not as much as losing you**."

"I'm okay now, my love. When this baby is born, we'll be the proudest parents. Amber will be strong...beautiful...and pure. Just like us."

Hulk smiled as he gently kissed Diana.

* * *

- **The Next Day** -

As Hulk and Diana ate breakfast, Diana started groaning as she held her stomach.

"Hulk...the baby! It's time!"

Hulk's eyes widened as he picked her up and quickly carried her to the medical room, gently laying her on a hospital bed as Doctor Fate and Black Canary ran into the room.

"Ahhhhhh! Oh, by the gods, this hurts!" Diana said, practically howling in pain.

Hulk held Diana's hand to ease her pain. It helped, but Diana kept screaming.

"Hulk!" Diana yelled out, looking at Hulk.

" **I'm here** , **Diana**. **I'm not leaving your side**. **I promise**..."

Diana nodded as everyone else watched from an observation window. Doctor Fate started helping Diana in any way that he could.

"Diana...I know this hurts, but you have to push!" Black Canary said.

Diana quickly nodded before pushing lightly. Needless to say, it _really_ hurt. "Ahhhhhhh! Arrrrggghhhh!" Diana screamed as she squeezed Hulk's hand. Her screams of pain echoed through the entire Watchtower, even to the room where Black Widow was being held. After a few more pushes, the cries of a baby were heard. It was a tiny female baby with normal skin and light blue eyes, clearly inheriting her birth mother's beauty.

"It's a girl, Diana. A beautiful baby girl." Black Canary said, her eyes welling up with tears of joy as she lifted the baby in her arms before placing it in Diana's arms as she nestled it against her chest.

"Hulk...she's so beautiful..." Diana whispered as Hulk smiled at her then the baby. "Amber. Your daughter, Amber." She said as she looked at the baby's face.

Black Canary chuckled as she watched Hulk and Diana interact with their newborn child. Doctor Fate floats out of the room, followed by Black Canary.

"We'll...give you some alone time." She said awkwardly before walking out of the room, leaving Hulk and Diana alone with baby Amber. The others behind the observation window left as well.

"Hulk...I cannot express how happy I am." Diana said, practically whispering as she looked at him. "Our daughter is so beautiful..."

" **Heh**. **Just like her mother**." Hulk said teasingly before lightly kissing Diana on the lips. " **I love you** , **Diana**..."

"And I love you, Hulk. Always and forever." Diana says as she returns the kiss with her own.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **So sorry for the wait.**

 **Hulk and Diana are now officially parents. They will no doubt be very happy, if not intensely overprotective. I bet a lot of you were satisfied to see Diana threaten Black Widow for what she did.**

 **With Amber being born, she would become Queen of Themyscira when she comes of age.**

 **Next chapter will involve Thanos attacking the Watchtower and a brutal fight will occur between him, the Avengers, the Justice League, and Thanos' allies. Something will also happen to Hulk that will surely horrify everyone, especially Diana.**

 **I'm thinking of doing a series of fanfics where Hulk and some of the Avengers cross over into the Arrowverse, but I'm having doubts considering Hulk's power level compared to the villains in those shows. Let me know what you think on this idea.**

 **Stay tuned for more, and I hope you are enjoying this story!**


	9. A Hero's Corruption

- **Watchtower** -

 **Power Girl's Room**

As Hulk, Diana and baby Amber sleep, She-Hulk watches them through a security camera from a tablet before turning her attention to Power Girl, who was laying next to her, smiling.

"Just checking on my cousin. He's sleeping." She-Hulk says as she puts the tablet on a side table.

"He's lucky to have Diana as his wife, Jen." Power Girl said sweetly, clearly happy for the gamma goliath. She-Hulk smiles before passionately kissing Power Girl.

* * *

- **The Phantom Zone** -

Thanos uses the Space Stone on the Infinity Gauntlet to open a portal to the Phantom Zone. Within seconds, General Zod of Krypton drifts out of the portal. He slowly opens his eyes and upon seeing Thanos, gasps in horror and makes a bowing gesture. Clearly Thanos' reputation as the Mad Titan was universally well known.

"You're-You're Thanos. The Mad Titan." Zod said, fear practically dripping from his voice.

"I have freed you from your prison. Unless you want to spend the rest of your eternal life there...you will help me destroy the heroes of this dimension. In exchange, you will be more powerful than you could ever imagine." Thanos said pridefully. Zod nods his head as Thanos uses the Power Stone to enhance Zod's physical abilities.

"Let the games begin..." Zod says, grinning evilly.

* * *

- **Watchtower** -

 **Cafeteria**

As the heroes eat, Hulk and Diana sit far from the others as Diana cradles baby Amber in her arms.

" **She's very cute** , **Diana**." Hulk says.

"Yes. We have blessed her with our gifts. She has my beauty, and she will live forever. She will also be strong like you. I can sense it." She says as she smiles at baby Amber.

Hulk smiles back. Devil Dinosaur stomps along, chewing through a large pot full of all kinds of meats, including beef, sausages, and chicken.

"That crimson beast eats a lot." Diana says, commenting on Devil's eating habits.

Hulk chuckles, looking at Devil before setting his eyes on Diana again. " **Maybe** , **but he's a lot of fun to keep around. He's like a**... **very big dog. Except he's twenty feet tall, red, and eats people he doesn't like**."

"Like the archer that dresses like a fool?" Diana asks.

" **Clint**?" He asks, receiving a nod from Diana. " **Yeah, but he does that to scare him**."

"You truly are an amazing person, Hulk." Diana says, smiling at Hulk as baby Amber snuggles against her mother's chest.

* * *

- **Earth** -

 **Atlantis**

A beautiful woman with red hair swims through the halls of a massive underwater utopia, arriving at a spacious throne room. A tall, muscular man site on a throne, holding a long, golden trident in his right hand.

"King Arthur of Atlantis, I have urgent news regarding the surface dwellers." The woman says.

"Speak, Mera." Arthur says with a booming voice.

"A being known as Thanos is terrorizing the universe. He has many powerful allies, and the surface dwellers are desperately asking for your aid." Mera said, clearly terrified of Thanos.

Arthur rises from his throne, tightly gripping his trident. "Very well. I shall aid them." He then puts on his Atlantean armor and swims to the surface.

* * *

- **Abandoned Prison** -

Thanos and his allies arrive at a seemingly abandoned prison facility. As they enter, they realize there's only one prisoner in the maximum security section of the prison.

Zod picks up a tablet showing the prisoner's information. "Subject's name is Emil Blonsky. Codename is Abomination. Prisoner possesses immense physical traits, including strength, speed and complete resilience to conventional weaponry. He is also a trained fighter."

"He will make a fine addition to our army. Atrocitus."

Atrocitus simply nods before using his ring to blast open Abomination's cell. Abomination is strapped to the wall by adamantium cuffs, which Atrocitus deals with by puking a blood-like substance from his mouth that melts through it like acid. After a while, Abomination gets up, groaning from exhaustion.

"How long have you rotted away in this cell?" Thanos asks.

"Too long to-to remember..." Abomination said as he struggled to stay conscious.

"Join us, Abomination. With our aid, you can claim the revenge you deserve!" Thanos says as he rejuvenates Abomination with the Power Stone.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Watchtower**

Aquaman soon arrives on the Watchtower, receiving a welcoming hug from Diana and all the heroes, both Avenger and Justice Leaguer.

"Arthur. It is so good to see you again." Diana says after pulling away from hugging Aquaman. He then sees Hulk, who is holding baby Amber.

"Who is this green giant? And what's with the baby?" Aquaman asks.

"This is Hulk, my beloved husband. And this is Amber...our daughter." Diana said.

Aquaman's eyes widened at the concept of Diana having a child with someone like Hulk. "Y-You had a child with _that_?"

" **Watch it, fish man**." Hulk says, smirking.

"I assure you, Arthur. Hulk may look different, but he's unlike any man I've ever met. I love him...and he loves me." Diana says, receiving a blush from Hulk.

Suddenly, a void opens in the center of the room, revealing Thanos and his allies.

"Thanos..." Superman says fearfully. Clearly his defeat at the hands of Thanos has greatly traumatized him.

"The Kryptonian still lives. I aim to change that." Thanos says. "I sense an Infinity Stone is here. Give it to me...or everyone here dies."

"Nah. I think we're all gonna pass on that." Iron Man says with a smirk.

Hulk gives Amber to Doctor Fate, who puts her in a safe location. Abomination charges at Hulk, who knocks him down with a right hook, grinning as Abomination slowly rose from the ground.

" **You've been locked up for too long, Blonsky**." Hulk remarked.

"I'll kill you for that, you green gorilla." Abomination retorted before knocking Hulk across the room with a powerful backhand.

"Hulk!" Diana screamed as she unsheathed her sword before proceeding to hack at Abomination, pure hatred coursing through her as she swung repeatedly at the monster that attacked her beloved husband. Abomination caught Diana's arm and slammed her onto the floor.

"I'm gonna kill him...then I'm gonna make you scream in agony, knowing what it's like to lose something you hold dear!" Abomination taunted, unaware of Hulk charging towards him. Before Abomination could do anything else, Hulk kicked Abomination off of Diana and proceeded to pummel him relentlessly, his right fist hitting Abomination's face over and over while his left hand kept his opponent pinned. Green blood splattered onto Hulk's oversized fist as Abomination went limp, but he was breathing _very_ lightly.

"How disappointing...but not unexpected." Thanos says emotionlessly. The rest of Thanos' allies charged, each one coming into conflict with a Leaguer or Avenger. Thor and Loki traded blows with their respective weapons, Superman and Zod repeatedly hit one another with powerful blows, and Green Lantern contends with both Sinestro and Atrocitus.

Hulk sneered at the Mad Titan before proceeding to charge at Thanos, only to be intercepted by Doomsday, who roared at him like a feral beast.

"Have fun, Doomsday." Thanos snidely comments as he starts looking around for the Infinity Stone that he sensed.

Doomsday punches Hulk in the face before slamming him onto the floor and repeatedly hitting him with his spike covered fist. Diana, Hawkeye and Aquaman intervene, giving Hulk the chance to heal from the horrific assault. Diana and Aquaman jab at Doomsday with their respective weapons while Hawkeye shoots fire, electricity, and ice arrows at the gray-skinned monster. Doomsday grabs Hawkeye by the throat and tosses him aside before focusing his attention on Diana and Aquaman as Hulk finally gets back up, wiping some blood from his mouth.

" **That hurt**." Hulk remarked as he clenched his fists. " **How about I hurt you back**?" Hulk then roared before charging at Doomsday, sending him flying across the room with a devastating punch to the chest.

As this occurs, Thanos finds the Infinity Stone that he sensed, being guarded by Sif, Black Canary, Iron Man and Captain America.

"If you will not move, I will move you myself." Thanos calmly yet threateningly says.

"Not a chance, monster." Sif says defiantly, holding her two swords in her hands. She was prepped for a fight, even if it kills her.

"As you wish." Thanos says as he blasts at them with the Power Stone. Sif leaps over Thanos, slicing him across the back with her swords. Black Canary emits her supersonic scream, making Thanos cup his ears as he screams in pain. Iron Man takes advantage of this and blasts Thanos with repulsors and missiles, though Thanos' armor lessens the impact of his attacks. Sif rams one of her swords into Thanos' back while continuing to slash his body with the other sword. Captain America whacks Thanos across the face with his shield as Sif thrusts her other sword into Thanos' back.

Hulk and Doomsday trade blows, punching one another in the face until Doomsday stops one of Hulk's fists and headbutts him, dazing him. Green Lantern battles with the rival Lanterns, sending Sinestro flying with a fist construct while using a shield construct to protect himself from Atrocitus. As Sinestro recovers, Devil Dinosaur roars as he charges at him, though Sinestro shields himself from the large predator. Still dazed, Hulk is grabbed by Doomsday and thrown across the floor as Doomsday turns his attention on Diana and Aquaman again. Aquaman tosses his trident at him, but he knocks it away. As Aquaman charges at him, Doomsday slashes his leg with the bony spikes on his knuckles. Diana fearfully looks at Doomsday as she holds her sword and shield, ready for another shot at the monster.

Zod and Superman blast at each other with their heat vision, Zod winning and practically blinding Superman. As Superman screams in pain, Zod laughs maniacally as he punches him through several walls, taking him out of the fight.

Thanos finally recovers, as Black Canary is dazed from using her supersonic scream. He knocks Sif back, pulling the swords from his back and tossing them aside. Cap charges at him, only for Thanos to toss him away. Iron Man preps his unibeam, but Thanos uses the Power Stone to augment his strength and tear Tony from his suit.

"Enough." Thanos says, clearly annoyed by Tony as he throws him to the floor. He grabs Black Canary by the throat, preventing her from using her scream. Suddenly, he feels something sharp pierce his back again. He turns around, noticing both Green Arrow and Hawkeye aiming their arrows at him.

"Put...my...wife...down...now!" Green Arrow saysangrily.

"I'd do it." Hawkeye quipped.

Thanos let Black Canary go before strolling over to the two archers, knocking Hawkeye aside before catching one of Green Arrow's arrows and stabbing him in the gut with it.

"Ugh!" Green Arrow groaned in response.

"OLIVER!" Black Canary cried out in horror as she ran over to comfort Green Arrow. This distraction gives Thanos the chance to knock out Sif, Cap and Tony before he pulls the Reality Stone from its place and embed it onto the Gauntlet.

"One more Infinity Stone." Thanos says coldly as he walks away.

Back with Doomsday, who has his hand around Diana's throat. Hulk sees this and feels overwhelming rage as his eyes turn a brighter shade of green as he attacks, knocking Doomsday down once again and relentlessly pummeling him like a mad beast.

Before Doomsday could meet his end, Atrocitus, having defeated Green Lantern, created a construct to restrain Hulk. Thanos uses the Reality Stone to keep the other heroes in place, including Devil Dinosaur, who roared in distress as Thanos approached Hulk.

"This green beast seems to be driven by rage. Let's give him more...direction." Thanos said as Atrocitus summons a spare Red Lantern ring, which slips onto Hulk's middle finger on his right hand. A Red Lantern uniform appears on his body as he started puking blood, which was replaced by the corrosive substance that Atrocitus used to free Abomination.

"No!" Diana cried out, horrified beyond belief at what she saw. Tears filled her eyes as she saw the love of her life, corrupted by a ring that fueled him with boundless rage. Rage that even he could not resist. The corrupted Hulk was released from his restraints as he growled at the heroes, who looked on in horror at what Thanos has done.

"Now...What are you going to do, Hulk?" Thanos asked the new Red Lantern recruit.

" **SMASH PUNY HEROES! RAAAAAGH**!" Hulk roared as he charges towards his former allies, his ring glowing brightly as he did so.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Oh, crap! Hulk as a Red Lantern! I always loved this concept, so I couldn't resist putting this in here. Given that Red Lanterns are powered by rage, it makes sense that Hulk would be the perfect choice to be a Red Lantern.**

 **This chapter took a lot of thinking, which is why I took so long to make it. If you want me to add more scenes with characters like Skaar, let me know, as I felt I didn't involve him as much as I should've. I'll also probably show the Thor vs Loki fight more if you want.**

 **I hope you enjoyed Aquaman being added to the roster, as well as Abomination and Zod. Devil Dinosaur will get an awesome moment next chapter.**

 **Next chapter will focus on the heroes trying to cure Hulk of his corruption while Thanos watches before departing, but not before telling the heroes that he knows where the final Infinity Stone is...**

 **Stay tuned!**


	10. Fighting One of Our Own

- **Watchtower** -

Hulk charges, his ring glowing brightly as he involuntarily fired a blast of rag energy from it, which narrowly missed hitting Aquaman and Diana. Skaar charges at his corrupted father with his large axe, only for Hulk to use a construct of a large fist to knock him away. After doing so, Hulk looks at his ring in amazement, followed by him grinning evilly as he used a whip construct to throw Aquaman around the Watchtower before brutally slamming him into the ground. Diana charges at her beloved, sword raised for a mighty swing, only to be blocked by a shield construct. Hulk then clutches Diana by the leg and slams her into the ground repeatedly.

As Thor and Loki continue to brawl, Loki notices what Hulk is doing, his eyes widening in fear. This distraction gave Thor the opening he needed, as he swiftly slams Loki's face into a wall, knocking him out.

Hawkeye entered the conflict, firing an arrow into Hulk's chest, making him release his grip on Diana's leg. She scurried away as Hawkeye fired another arrow, but Hulk caught it and broke it in half. Aquaman recovers, plunging his trident into Hulk's back. Hulk screams in pain before grabbing him by the throat. Zatanna intervenes, using a restraining spell, which gives Aquaman the chance to pry Hulk's fingers off of his throat, releasing him from Hulk's grip. Moments later, Hulk breaks out of the restraining spell, roaring angrily.

* * *

- **Holding Cell** -

Hearing all the commotion, Natasha uses her elite spy training to get free and runs out of the room, coming across the heroes fighting Hulk. "What the hell?" Natasha softly asks herself.

Devil Dinosaur charges at Hulk, who swiftly knocks the large dinosaur aside, causing some rubble to fall on him, taking Devil out of the fight.

"Zatanna, how do we stop him?" Batman asks.

Zatanna shrugs. "By removing the ring, but..." Zatanna was hesitant to finish, knowing the heroes wouldn't like the answer.

"What, Zatanna?!" Diana yells impatiently.

"Taking off the ring will kill him..." Zatanna says sadly.

As Thor and Aquaman fight Hulk, Green Lantern recovers and wraps Hulk up in a bubble to suffocate him, but Hulk smashes out of it as if it was made of glass. Green Lantern creates a giant fist construct and swings it at Hulk, but he shatters it with his right fist.

" **That the best you got**?" Hulk said tauntingly as he grabs Green Lantern and slams him onto the floor before kicking him towards Black Widow, who narrowly dodged him. " **Widow**..."

"Oh, shit..." Black Widow mumbles to herself.

" **Widow**! **You want to reconnect**? **Let's do that**!" Hulk shouts as he creates a large hand construct that grabs Black Widow and starts to squeeze tightly.

"Ahhhh! Urgh! Stop!" Black Widow screams in pain. Before the pain could worsen, Hulk was stabbed in the back by both Diana and Aquaman's respective weapons.

" **ARRRGH! Seriously?!** " Hulk bellowed in pain as blood poured from his new wounds. Hulk releases Black Widow as he spins around to fight Diana and Aquaman again.

"Please forgive me, my love..." Diana whispers as Black Widow slowly recovers and fires her dual handguns at Hulk, despite knowing full well they wouldn't do anything. Hulk slaps Black Widow away as Hawkeye fires more arrows at Hulk, but he shrugs each of them off. Aquaman trades blows with Hulk, hitting him hard and fast, but Hulk gets his pattern down and punches him across the room. Batman dons his armored batsuit as he takes charge, throwing some batarangs into Hulk's body.

"Titanium tipped batarangs. Perfect for cutting through flesh, even flesh as thick as yours..." Batman says as he delivers a hard punch to Hulk's face. Batman jumps back as Thor tosses Mjölnir at Hulk's chest, knocking him back. Before Hulk could retaliate, Thor summons a massive bolt of lightning and fires it at the batarangs embedded in Hulk's body, amplifying the electric currents.

She-Hulk and Power Girl take point, as Power Girl blasts Hulk with her heat vision while She-Hulk whacks Hulk across the room with a large metal beam.

"Sorry, cuz.." She-Hulk quietly says. Moments later, Hulk recovers and grabs Power Girl, slowly crushing her head as she screams in agony. "Karen!" She-Hulk screams out in horror as she runs over to Hulk. "Hulk, stop! You don't wanna do this! I know...that under all that rage..you still care about us. Please...fight it. Come back to us. Come back to me..." She-Hulk begs, hoping Hulk will listen to reason and try to regain his senses. However, Hulk roars as he tosses Power Girl aside, still under the control of the Red Lantern ring. He then walks up to She-Hulk and punches her into the ground again and again, planting her firmly to the metal floor.

Elsewhere, Zod gains the upper hand on Superman, tackling him to the floor and punching him repeatedly. Green Arrow recovers from his crippling injury caused by Thanos long enough to fire a Kryptonite arrow through Zod's back. Zod falls off of Superman and slowly dies, his veins illuminated by the Kryptonite as it courses throughout his body.

Thanos sees Zod die and sneers in disappointment. "Useless..." He mumbles.

Back with Thanos, who grows tired of Hulk fighting; he wants to retrieve to the final Infinity Stone, which is on Earth. Hulk recovers from Thor's attack and creates a sword construct as he fights Skaar, who swings at him repeatedly with his own sword.

"Father...snap out of it!" Skaar yells in desperation as he keeps swinging his large sword against Hulk's large construct. All of a sudden, Thanos blasts Skaar away from Hulk with the Power Stone as he collects his still living allies, including Hulk and Loki.

"As much as I'd love to watch this test of power, I have one last Stone to collect. It's in a place that you know too well, Diana." Thanos mockingly says to the exhausted heroes as he uses the Space Stone to teleport himself and his allies away.

"No!" Diana cries out as her beloved Hulk disappears. "Where's he going?"

Zatanna uses a locater spell and gasps in horror. "The last of these Infinity Stones...It-It's on Themyscira..."

Diana gasps in horror at the revelation. "No...!" Diana says as she falls to her knees and starts to cry.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **So sorry this took so long, but I really just come up with this as I go.**

 **Diana and Aquaman sure lasted longer than the others, no doubt because of their combat experience.**

 **Uh-oh! The final Infinity Stone is on Themyscira and Thanos has a Red Lantern Hulk on his side!**

 **Next chapter will involve Sentry, Shazam and the Flash being called in as backup as the heroes head to Themyscira to stop Thanos and break Hulk free of the Red Lantern's hold on his mind. Expect lots of action, drama, and a few deaths!**


	11. Love Conquers All

- **Watchtower** -

Zatanna lifts the rubble off of Devil Dinosaur with a magic spell. Devil gets up, shakes his head, and thanks Zatanna by licking her face, receiving a giggle from the magician.

"Hey, that tickles." Zatanna says as Devil keeps licking her face before stopping.

Black Widow approaches Diana and puts her hand on her shoulder. "Diana...I'm so sorry."

Diana looks at Black Widow. "Why did you help us? You could've just stood by..."

"I helped because I still care about Hulk. I've accepted that you are the one he truly loves. And for that...I'm gonna help you get him back to being the lovable green hero we all know and love. Okay?" Black Widow says, receiving a nod from Diana.

"Problem." Hawkeye interjects. "How do we get that ring off without killing him?"

"I don't know. Doctor Fate probably knows. He's better at this sort of thing than anyone I know." Zatanna says as she heads towards Diana's room.

* * *

- **Diana's Room** -

Doctor Fate entertains baby Amber with his magic when Zatanna enters, hands on her hips and a serious expression on her face.

"Zatanna. What seems to be the matter?"

"We need to know how to take off a Red Lantern's ring without killing them." She says, her voice full of authority.

"It is impossible. A Red Lantern's life is bound to their ring. Removing it is the same as tearing out their heart."

"Not an option, Fate! Hulk might be a Red Lantern, but he is our friend, and Diana's husband, not to mention Amber's father. We do NOT abandon our friends and allies, no matter what side they're on!"

Doctor Fate sighs as he looks at Amber and then Zatanna. "Since I cannot persuade you to abandon Hulk, I suppose a magical ritual is in order. We shall help Hulk regain control, but he can only do that if we remove the ring."

"I thought that'd kill him?" Zatanna says questionably.

"No. The ritual will make it possible to remove the ring without endangering his life, but...it requires physical contact with the recipient in order for the spell to work."

Zatanna's eyes widen at the thought of getting close to Hulk to perform the spell. "P-Physical contact?! You've gotta be joking!"

"I'm afraid I am not, Zatanna. It is the only way." Doctor Fate says.

* * *

- **Watchtower** -

 **Control Room**

Batman is sitting in front of a console, monitoring Themyscira as Diana walks over.

"Thanos hasn't reached the island yet. I'll keep an eye out, Diana." Batman says to Diana assuredly.

"Thank you, Batman." Diana says as she walks away, still processing everything that's happened.

Captain America and Iron Man sit against a wall, catching their breath.

"How are you going to fight Hulk without a suit, Tony?" Cap asks, pointing out Tony's destroyed armor.

"Oh, don't worry, Steve. I got the perfect suit in storage..." Tony says with a grin as he activates a communicator. "JARVIS."

* * *

- **Earth 616** -

 **Stark Tower**

"Yes, sir. How can I be of service?" A synthesized voice responds to Tony's voice.

"JARVIS, I'm gonna need the Hulkbuster suit, pronto." Tony says, speaking through an intercom.

"Hulkbuster armor is at 700% capacity, sir. It will be ready in 10 minutes." JARVIS politely says.

"Okay. Just...send it to my coordinates when its armed and fully charged."

"Yes, sir." JARVIS replies before ending the call.

"Hold on. There's one more person I need to call." Batman says as he makes a call to Earth.

* * *

- **Central City** -

A red streak zips across a city street in less than a second, easily catching several thugs and zooming to a police station. The streak is revealed to be a man in a red suit with a lightning bolt emblazoned on its chest.

"Thanks, Flash. Central City can't thank you enough." A police officer says to the man.

"Ah, I'm just being a hero. Same as you and every other police officer here." The Flash says proudly before receiving Batman's call. "Excuse me." He says before running to the roof of a tall building. "Batman? What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later. Just meet us at Themyscira. I'll give you the details when we get there."

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Diana's Room**

Diana is sitting on the bed, clutching the emerald necklace Hulk gave her, tears dripping from her face onto the large emerald gem. The door slides open, revealing Skaar.

"Hey." He simply says, looking down with a sad look.

"Skaar. What's wrong?"

"Mind if I join you?" Skaar asks, wanting to spend a moment with his new 'mother'.

"Not at all. Please." Diana says with a sniffle as she scoots over so Skaar can sit.

"We're gonna get him back. I don't know how, but...we will." Skaar says kindly as he sits next to Diana.

"You're so kind and sweet. No doubt you got that from your father." Diana says with a light chuckle, still sniffling as she looks down at the emerald necklace.

"I guess I did." Skaar replies before Zatanna walks in.

"We're ready. Let's get our friend back and kick Thanos' ass!" Zatanna says with determination.

Diana and Skaar nod in unison as they stand up and walk out of the room, the emerald necklace still in Diana's hand as the heroes, including Devil Dinosaur, teleport to Themyscira, leaving the injured Green Arrow behind to look after baby Amber.

"Typical." Green Arrow mutters. "Everyone else gets to go save the big green guy and fight a maniacal purple alien, but I'm stuck here in space...babysitting a super baby. Fantastic!"

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Themyscira**

Thanos, Hulk, and the villains walk onto the tranquil beaches of Themyscira, immediately being spotted by the Amazons, who sound the alarm and fire arrows at them, only for Atrocitus to form a shield around them, making the arrows bounce harmlessly to the ground. Upon dropping the shield, Doomsday leaps up and takes down the archers in a matter of seconds.

"Arrows...So primitive!" Atrocitus mockingly says as he uses a platform construct to lift the others up to the Amazonian palace.

"The last of the Infinity Stones...It's here. Bring it to me!" Thanos loudly demands.

As his allies begin to search, and deal with Amazon reinforcements, a portal opens, revealing the Justice League and the Avengers.

"You fools don't give up. I beat you once, and I have the Hulk. What hopes do you have to beat me this time?" Thanos says tauntingly, with Hulk standing beside him.

"We are more than a team, Thanos. We are family, and Hulk is our family. So, even if we die, we will get him back...then we will cut off your disgusting head and put it on a pike!" Diana angrily says, pointing her sword at Thanos.

"Such anger. Maybe I'll keep you and your offspring as pets." Thanos smugly says to her. "Hulk...destroy them." He commands as he walks away to find the last Infinity Stone.

Hawkeye draws an arrow into his bow. "This is gonna be one hell of a fight, Diana..."

Batman steps forward. "We know. That's why I called for some help."

Soon after, Tony steps forward as well. "So did I." He says with a grin.

Three sonic booms were heard almost simultaneously. A large, red and gold colored suit of armor lands next to Tony, who quickly climbs into it as its chest area opens for him. The second sonic boom was caused by the Justice Buster armor landing behind Batman, who gets in it and primes it up for a fight. The third sonic boom is the Flash, who arrives, only to holler in fear at the sight of Hulk.

"Ahhh! W-W-What the hell is that thing?!" Flash exclaims.

"My husband." Diana coldly says.

"Mazel tov." The Flash says in a joking way.

"Enough talking. Let's fight!" Hulk yells as he runs towards the heroes, only to be knocked aside by the Justice Buster, making him fall to the beach below, followed closely by the heroes.

Upon landing, Devil Dinosaur bites down on Hulk and swings him around before throwing him across the ground, roaring in anger. Aquaman and Superman then tag team on Hulk, trading punches with the jade giant until he grabs the two by the throat and tosses them away, only to be hit square in the face by Thor's hammer, breaking his nose and knocking him down.

"Ooh!" The Flash exclaims in response to Hulk getting hit.

Hulk gets up, repositions his nose and fires a blast from his ring, which Green Lantern blocks with a shield construct. The Flash then starts running around Hulk and rapidly punching him, though it has little effect, as the giant grabs the speedster by the neck.

" **Stop**... **doing that**!" Hulk yells angrily before throwing him back towards the heroes.

Tony, in his Hulkbuster armor, fires a barrage of mini rockets at Hulk, which detonate around him, only to be blocked by a bubble shield construct. "Oh, come on!" Tony exclaims in frustration.

Hulk grins as he creates a giant fist construct and strikes the Hulkbuster, sending it flying backwards. " **Stupid Stark and his toy robot suits**..." Hulk remarks as the Hulkbuster rolls across the sandy terrain.

Superman and Aquaman recover and attack Hulk again, the former blasting Hulk in the back with his heat vision, searing his flesh. Hulk screams in pain before yanking Aquaman's trident out of Aquaman's hands and throws it at Superman, which embeds itself in his chest, taking him out of the fight. Aquaman is undeterred, and trades blows with his fists, only for Hulk to catch a punch and break his wrist.

"Ahhh!" Aquaman screams in pain before Hulk punches him downwards into the ground. Hulk growls as he approaches the still injured Superman and grabs the sides of his head and begins to slowly crush his skull.

"AHHHHHH! HULK, STOP!" Superman screams in anguish as he tries and fails to pry Hulk's massive hands away from his head. Before Hulk could finish off the Man of Steel, a familiar looking lasso wraps around his neck, making him release Superman.

"My love...I do not wish to fight you." Diana says as she pulls back on the lasso.

" **You don't have a choice**." Hulk retorts before firing a energy shot from his ring, knocking her away. He then pulls the lasso off of his neck, only for the Justice Buster to jump on top of him and begins to brutally punch Hulk again and again. Hulk eventually catches a punch and tosses the large mech into the ocean. "I hate robots." Hulk mumbles as he gets up.

The Hulkbuster charges at Hulk and delivers a rough right hook to the gamma goliath's face. He prepares to hit him again with a vicious left uppercut, but Hulk catches his large mechanical fist and dislocates the arm before countering with his own uppercut, sending the Hulk-sized mech flying upwards.

* * *

- **Watchtower** -

She-Hulk and Power Girl look out a large window in their room that has a view of Earth. Power Girl has her arm wrapped around She-Hulk's slim waist in a loving embrace.

"We should be down there helping the others. He's my cousin, Karen." She-Hulk says, obviously worried about the team as well as Hulk.

"Babe...it's too dangerous. Besides, I'd stop you from going." Power Girl whispers into her green-skinned lover's ear.

"Oh, really? Well, I'd fight back." She-Hulk says teasingly as she moves her lips towards Karen's.

"I'd still stop you..." Karen says seductively, only to be cut off by She-Hulk's lips crashing against Karen's.

"Mmm..." She-Hulk moans as she kisses her passionately before pushing her Kryptonian lover onto the bed and straddling her, her shapely butt resting on Karen's legs. "God, I love you!"

Karen smiles happily. "I've been waiting for you to say that ever since I met you..."

She-Hulk giggles as she leans down and gives Power Girl a quick peck on the lips. "Now you heard it, you absolutely gorgeous super hottie."

* * *

- **Themyscira** -

Zatanna starts a lengthy incantation as the other heroes keep Hulk occupied. Devil Dinosaur bites down on Hulk's leg to hold him in place. Diana approaches Hulk, tears starting to well up in her eyes as she pulls the necklace off of her neck and holds it in front of Hulk's scowling face.

"Hulk! My love! You see this?! You gave it to me...as a symbol of our love! A love that will never die or falter! You were given this necklace from a small child that you saved! You have to fight what that evil ring on your finger is doing to you! Please! I love you!" Diana says tearfully while Zatanna finishes the spell.

"Now! Get the ring off!" Zatanna urgently shouts to the others. They all nod as they slowly but surely force Hulk's fist open and yank the ring off his hand. The ring stops glowing, and the Red Lantern uniform disappears from Hulk's body. Hulk clutches his chest as he starts puking the corrosive blood substance, much to everyone's disgust. He eventually stops before laying his head in Diana's lap, who holds him in comfort.

"Hey. Beloved..." Diana whispers as the other heroes take a few steps back. Hulk slowly sits up and looks at Diana.

" **Diana**..." Hulk says, horrified by his actions. " **What have I done**...?"

Diana hold Hulk's face in her hands. "Those actions were caused by something evil. That ring corrupted you. But you need to help us now. Thanos is after the last Infinity Stone." Hulk looks at her and nods with a light grunt.

" **Let's end this**..." Hulk says with determination as he stands with his allies. He was back...and he was not happy...

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Sorry about the late update.**

 **Uh-oh! To quote Infinity War, "You guys are so screwed now!" Hulk is back, and things are gonna get really bad next chapter!**

 **Stay tuned, as the story will end with a few more chapters and possibly an epilogue.**


	12. The Ultimate Sacrifice

- **Shores of Themyscira** -

As Hulk slowly recovers his strength, the battered heroes rest. Thanos opens a portal using the Space Stone. He wanted to fight Hulk and his friends one more time before obtaining the last Infinity Stone. "I always wondered just how hard you'd try to stop me. Time to find out." Thanos says as he uses the Reality Stone to summon armies of knights, samurai, zombies, and several species of dinosaurs, which charge towards the heroes.

"We need to isolate them from us so we can fight Thanos." Batman says. "Superman, you and Hulk focus on attacking Thanos. The rest of us will deal with them." Hulk and Superman nod as they lunge at Thanos, who uses the Power Stone to knock Superman aside, but the attack misses Hulk, who tackles him onto the ground and begins to punch him hard.

" **You made me attack my wife! My friends! You made me the monster everyone else said I was**!" Hulk screams out in rage between punches until Atrocitus intervenes, shoulder bashing Hulk off of his master.

"You and me..." Atrocitus says softly as he forms spiked fist constructs over his hands, whaling on Hulk like a championship boxer, his green-skinned opponent at a severe disadvantage due to exhaustion and lacking his own Red Lantern ring. "You're no fun without your ring, beast. Why would you let those puny insects remove it? You could've been a god, a monolith of unlimited power." He says as he continues to punch Hulk relentlessly.

Hulk growls as he kicks Atrocitus in the gut. As the crimson alien coughs violently, Hulk regains some ground as he starts to brutally beat his opponent down. " **I am the Hulk! Strongest one there is**!" He says as he literally pounds Atrocitus into the ground. Soon, Atrocitus lay broken and battered, unable to move as Hulk rips off his head, killing him.

"Disappointing..." Thanos says softly as he motions Abomination to attack Hulk, who tackles him into the water surrounding Themyscira. As the two gamma titans brawl, Thanos watches the other heroes fighting his army. Devil Dinosaur bites and slams into several Ankylosaurs and Triceratops, Iron Man and Batman use their armor to battle the knights, Diana uses her sword and shield to hack through the samurai, and Flash uses his speed to avoid the zombies as Aquaman and Thor beat them down with their respective weapons. However, Superman was having trouble, getting blasted and slashed repeatedly by Sinestro.

"I'm gonna enjoy killing you, Hulk!" Abomination yells out as he aggressively punches and kicks Hulk with precision. His training when he was in the military was coming in handy, though Hulk was starting to adapt. Abomination throws another punch, only for Hulk to catch it and squeeze hard, fracturing Abomination's hand. "Ahhhh!" He screams as Hulk stands up, grinning.

" **For all your big man talk**... **you're just a big, ugly fish out of water, Blonsky**." Hulk says before punching him across the ocean. Sinestro makes a sword construct, stabbing Superman through the stomach, taking him out of the fight before he sets his eyes on Diana, who had just taken down the last of the samurai. Sinestro blasts her with his ring before attacking her with a sword construct.

"The Queen of Themyscira. I have to say...I'm disappointed." Sinestro taunts as he tries to stab her.

"You don't know anything about ruling a kingdom..." Diana says in defiance as she holds the sword back with all the strength she can muster. "Nnnngh...!" She groans. As this occurs, Devil Dinosaur sees Diana in danger and roars as he charges towards Sinestro, who widens his eyes in fear. "Go to hell, Lantern."

"Oh, shi-!" Sinestro says as Devil Dinosaur bites down on him, his teeth piercing his flesh and shattering bones as his ring arm is severed before being swallowed by the oversized dinosaur.

Thanos groans. The only ally he had left was Doomsday, who had just begun to fight Hulk and Superman, who had recovered from his wound thanks to the sunlight shining down on him. As Hulk and Doomsday trade blows, Superman flies above the two brutes, blasting Doomsday with his heat vision, weakening him so Hulk can beat him down. Angered by this, Thanos uses the Reality Stone to make Superman's bodily composition the equivalent of rubber, making him go limp and fall onto the ground. Without Superman, Hulk is overpowered by Doomsday, who dislocates one of Hulk's arms and tosses him against the mountain that Diana's palace sits upon, causing several hundred tons of boulders to fall on him.

* * *

- **Palace of Themyscira** -

While the heroes are distracted with digging Hulk out from under the rocks, Thanos teleports himself and Doomsday to the palace, only to be surrounded by the Amazons, who charge at the two, only for them to be swatted away by the physically imposing Doomsday. After all the warriors are taken down, Thanos approaches the prison cells, where Hippolyta and Circe are being held.

"You have both been prisoners for too long. Join me or die." Thanos says, holding his hand out to Circe, who accepts it without question as Thanos uses the Reality Stone to make her shackles vanish. Hippolyta uses the distraction to run past the two and grab a word from one of the battered Amazons. "You'd rather die than live as a queen of my New World?" Thanos asks, disappointed by Hippolyta's choice.

"Yes. I am Hippolyta, former Queen of Themyscira. I bow to no one, neither beast nor mortal man!" She cries out defiantly as she charges towards the Mad Titan, only to be stabbed thought the gut by Doomsday's knuckle spikes.

"I admire your courage...but it wasn't well placed." Thanos says as Hippolyta collapses, putting her hands over her wound.

"NO!" Diana cries out, witnessing her mother being mortally wounded. She charges at Doomsday, slashing him with unbridled ferocity while the other heroes confront Thanos.

* * *

- **Shores of Themyscira** -

Overhearing Diana's scream, Hulk starts to glow green, his eyes turning solid green as he leaps up and into the palace within seconds, leaving Devil Dinosaur on the shore as he sees a survivor of the battle- a female Tyrannosaur.

Doomsday adapts to Diana, grabbing her by the throat as he opens his mouth, ready to bite into her when he spots Hulk. He drops her and clenches his fists as he charges at his opponent, except Hulk was ready for him, grabbing Doomsday and throwing the two off the palace and onto the beach while Devil Dinosaur playfully chases the other Tyrannosaur.

"You have a bad memory. I beat you last time." Doomsday says as he throws a punch, only for Hulk to stop the attack and counter it with a devastating right cross, knocking out several of Doomsday's oversized fangs.

" **This ain't gonna be like the last time, freak**!" Hulk says as he knees Doomsday in the gut before slamming both fists down on Doomsday's back before suplexing him onto the ground. Doomsday staggers as he recovers. Hulk was getting stronger and stronger, still glowing as he punches him in the face again and again, never wavering. " **NOBODY LAYS THEIR HANDS ON MY WIFE!** " Hulk angrily roars as his footsteps shake the entire island. Minutes later, Doomsday is knocked out. Hulk calms down, making his eyes go back to their normal shade of green as he leaps into the palace. He sees Hippolyta slowly dying from her injury as Thanos stands over the battered heroes that tried to fight him.

"I will let you mourn. Then we end this." Thanos says coldly as Hulk joins Diana, who cradles her dying mother.

"D-Diana...I'm so sorry..." Hippolyta weakly says, reaching upward to touch Diana's tear-soaked cheek.

"What? Mother, what are you saying?" Diana sobs.

"Your beloved...I can see it now...He is yours...as you are his..." Hippolyta softly says as she looks at Hulk, who realizes that she is dying. Hippolyta clutches Hulk's hand with her other hand, smiling lightly at the being she had hated and loathed for so long. "Hulk...I may have...treated you like a beast...but if I'm to die...let it be with me making my peace with you..."

Hulk nods. " **Stay with us. It'll be over soon**..." He says in an attempt to keep her alive, though Hippolyta shakes her head as she coughs up blood.

"No...I'm not going to make it. Just know...I see that you've changed my daughter's life. I give you my blessing. I accept you as my King..." Hippolyta breathes out before fading, going limp in Diana's arms.

"NOOOO!" Diana screams at the top of her lungs as she holds her dead mother. Circe walks over, horrified by what she sees. Hulk starts to glow again, growling softly before running at a speed never seen before, and tackles the Mad Titan onto the beach.

"You let your emotions drive you, Hulk. That makes you weak. I will have that Infinity Stone!" Thanos yells as he fires a beam of energy from the Power Stone, but Hulk is consumed by so much unkempt rage, it doesn't even faze him. Hulk closes the distance between the two, hitting Thanos with a series of quick, but brutal punches to the face, chest and gut.

As Thanos is getting the beatdown of his life, Doomsday recovers, shaking his head like a dazed dog before charging towards Hulk, who was too busy fighting Thanos to notice or even care. Before Doomsday can reach them, Superman and Thor intercept, beating Doomsday down before blasting him with heat vision and thunder, respectively. Doomsday roars in unbearable pain as his flesh is practically seared off of his body.

Hulk flips Thanos over his shoulder as he starts beating the Mad Titan down. " **You tried to take over the world, but you forgot one thing! You don't make me angry!** " Hulk says as Diana lays her mother flat on the ground before leaping onto the beach, noticing Doomsday starting to regenerate. She cries out as she thrusts her sword through his chest, piercing his heart.

"He won't be dead for long. Restrain him as best you can, Clark. Only I get to kill this bastard..." Diana says coldly as she charges towards Thanos to back up her husband, slashing Thanos with her sword.

"Ahhh!" Thanos cries out in pain as he continues to get punched and cut by Hulk and Diana respectively before catching Diana's sword with his hand and snaps it in half before striking her in the throat, making her cough before he kicks her against the mountain.

This causes more rage to surface inside of Hulk, his eyes completely enveloped in green light. " **I WILL BREAK YOU, THANOS!** " Hulk roars, now in his World Breaker state, punching and beating Thanos relentlessly before breaking Thanos' wrist and pulling the Infinity Gauntlet off of his hand and tosses it to Superman. " **GET EVERYONE AWAY FROM HERE!** " Hulk roars out as he grabs Thanos in a bear hug.

Superman carries Diana's dead mother as Zatanna opens a portal leading back to the Watchtower. " _NO! NO! NO, HULK, NO!_ " Diana pleads as she tries to run to him, only for Aquaman to pull her away. Diana cries harder than she's ever cried before as the portal envelops the other heroes and transports them to the Watchtower, including Devil Dinosaur and his new playmate. A massive cloud of energy envelops Hulk, who closes his eyes, accepting his fate while Thanos screams, unable to escape his opponent's superior grip.

" **Diana**... **Amber**... **I love you**..." Hulk whispers softly as the energy envelops him and Thanos, the resulting explosion being visible from the Watchtower.

* * *

- **Watchtower** -

Once the explosion ceases, Diana falls to her knees and starts to cry, holding Amber in her arms for comfort, who was unaware that her father was possibly dead. "Hey, what happened?" She-Hulk asks as she exits her room, followed by Power Girl. She looks at the others, who look at the ground with sorrow. "Wait..." She-Hulk says, realizing what happened. "...Where's Hulk...?"

The other heroes don't verbally answer, only shaking their heads. "I'm sorry, Jennifer." Batman says as he exits his battered Justice Buster armor. "He sacrificed himself...to save us." Jennifer starts to cry, hugging Power Girl for comfort.

Diana continues to cry as she carries Amber to her room and seals the door, wanting to be alone. As the heroes mourn, a weak life signal is detected by the Watchtower's computer. Zatanna gasps, wiping tears from her eyes as she looks at the screen. "Guys...there's a very faint life signal coming from the island. I don't know who it is...but we should check it out..." Zatanna says as she heads to Diana's room to relay the message...


	13. Family & True Love Conquers All

- **Watchtower** -

 **Diana's Room**

Diana continues to sob and cry as Amber begins to cry too, realizing what had happened to her father. Amber hugs her mother in comfort.

"He's gone...My beloved husband...he's gone." Diana sobs as a knock is heard. "Go away." Diana says with deep sadness, wanting to mourn for eternity.

"Diana, I'm so, so sorry about what happened." Zatanna says from the other side of the door. "I'm sad about Hulk, too. But you and Amber are really gonna want to see this!"

Diana shakes her head as tears pour down her cheeks, though she quickly changes her mind and wipes her face as she and Amber walk out of the room.

* * *

- **Terminal** -

Zatanna stands at the terminal, which was showing a satellite view of Themyscira. As she looks on, She-Hulk hugs Power Girl, saddened by the supposed passing of her cousin. As Diana and Amber walk over, she stands aside so Diana can see. "Look at this, Diana. The Watchtower's scanners are picking up a very big life signal on the island. But here's the weird thing." Zatanna says as the image maximizes. "That life signal...it's also giving off a massive amount of gamma radiation."

Black Widow gasps, realizing what this meant. The other heroes look at the sexy redhead in unison.

"Wanna tell them, Nat?" Hawkeye asks, also knowing what the life signal was.

"It's Hulk. He's alive. He gives off massive gamma radiation. It's the only explanation." Black Widow says, noticing Diana grab her sword.

"Zatanna...transport me down there." Diana says confidently. Zatanna nods as she does so without question; she knew Diana was determined, and wasn't gonna stop her.

* * *

- **Themyscira** -

Diana appears on the shores of the island which had an extremely large crater in the ground, with smoke constantly emanating from it. As Diana looked on, she saw the silhouette of a large male figure, making her instinctively clutch her sword tightly.

"Child..." A voice softly spoke, confirming Thanos miraculously survived. He walks out of the smoke, horrifically scarred and burnt as a result of the blast. "In time...you...will fall...as I have..." Thanos gurgles as Diana roars in anger, thrusting her sword into his heart.

"Shut up and die, you monster!" Diana says as she twists the blade, getting screams of pain from the Mad Titan. "That was for my mother." She then pushes the blade all the way through his body. "That was for Hulk!" Thanos gurgles once again before dying, his purple blood staining her blade as she pulled it out.

" **Urgh**..." A groan was heard. Diana gasps and spins around as another silhouette walks out; it was Hulk, who looked perfectly fine due to his healing factor.

"HULK!" Diana practically shrieks as she throws herself onto Hulk, making him fall back onto the ground and hold her to him as she kisses him passionately. "Mmmm!" She moans pleasurably as she keeps kissing him, not wanting to ever stop, though she knew she had to eventually. Regretfully, she pulls away. "...How? How did you survive?"

" **I'm either lucky...or something kept me going**." Hulk answers as his hands rub along Diana's back.

Diana smiles as she looks into Hulk's emerald green eyes. "What kept you going, my love...?"

After a few seconds, Hulk smiled back. " **You. You and Amber**."

"Really?" Diana asks, to which Hulk nods. She chuckles. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world...to have you as my husband, and a beautiful daughter..."

" **Heh. Can we keep kissing**?" Hulk asks impatiently.

"Ha! That and more can wait. We must go back to the Watchtower." Diana says as he quite hesitantly stands up.

" **Ugh**..." Hulk groans as he slowly stands up; that battle with Thanos and his followers took a lot out of him.

"Will you be alright, my love?" Diana asks, noticing Hulk wince slightly.

He nods. " **Give me a few hours of sleep...and I'll be good to go**." He says as he grabs the Infinity Gauntlet off of Thanos' corpse.

Diana nods as she holds his hand. "Zatanna, take us up now. Got a surprise..." Right after she says this, Zatanna uses the Watchtower's long-range teleporter to transport them back.

* * *

- **Watchtower** -

 **Terminal**

A bright light shows up in the center of the room as Diana and Hulk appear before them. Amber, who is being held by She-Hulk, coos happily as she sees her father.

"Hulk?!" Everyone says in unison. "H-How?" She-Hulk asks as Amber cutely reaches for her father.

Hulk shrugs his shoulders. " **Luck, I guess**."

"No. It wasn't luck. It was love." Diana says, still holding her lover's hand, making Hulk chuckle.

She-Hulk walks up to Diana. "I think someone missed her father..." Diana smiles as she takes Amber, who looks at Hulk and coos, smiling adorably.

" **Hey, kiddo**..." Hulk says as he holds his finger out in front of Amber, who clutches it with her tiny hands. " **She's got your eyes, Diana**..." He says before Amber squeezes his finger with a surprising amount of force. " **Mmm! And my strength**..."

Diana giggles. "She is your daughter...Our daughter." She corrects herself.

The Flash watches on before noticing the Infinity Gauntlet in Hulk's other hand. "Uh...is that the...?"

"That's the same gauntlet Thanos used against us." Superman says. "Why do you have it, Hulk?"

Hulk says nothing as he pulls the Soul Stone off of the Gauntlet. " **Where's your mother**?" He asks Diana.

"The room next to ours." She answers.

" **Take me there**." Hulk softly requests. Diana nods as she takes him there, along with Amber.

"What will you do, beloved?" Diana asks as Hulk holds the Soul Stone between his index finger and thumb.

" **What you want**." He answers vaguely as he uses the Soul Stone on Hippolyta's body. Much to Diana's awe, her mother's body glows as the Soul Stone's energy envelops her, reviving her.

Hippolyta's sits up and looks at the three. "Wha? How am I?"

" **I brought you back. You're welcome**." Hulk says as Diana, still holding Amber looks at him.

"You brought her back. Why?"

" **She's your mother, Diana. I remember how hard you cried, how sad you were. Take it from someone who's lost their mother...I know how much it hurts**." Hulk says as he looks deeply into Diana's eyes.

Diana smiles lightly. "Oh, beloved...I love you so much..."

" **Me too.** " Hulk says as he reluctantly focuses his attention on Hippolyta.

"I thank you. For bringing me back." Hippolyta says.

Hulk nods his head as Diana puts Amber in his arms. " **No problem**."

"As I told you before my death, I give you my blessing. You are no longer my enemy, Hulk." Hippolyta says as she slowly stands up and looks upward at Hulk.

Hulk grunts as he nods his head in acceptance. " **Good**."

Hippolyta then walks past him and looks at Amber. "My beautiful newborn granddaughter..." She says softly as she smiles at the adorable baby, who coos. "Diana...she has your eyes..."

Diana smiles and nods her head. "Yes. She does, Mother."

"We shall raise her...and when she comes of age she will be Queen someday." Hippolyta says. The sweet moment is interrupted by Hawkeye, who walks in.

"Hey. Uh, sorry to interrupt, but the others want to talk to you guys."

* * *

- **Terminal Room** -

Hulk, Diana, Amber, and Hippolyta walk up to the group, who crowd around them.

" **Okay. What's going on**?" Hulk asks, crossing his arms.

"Hulk...with Thanos gone...it's time for us to go home. All of us." Cap says.

Diana gives the Avengers a confused look as she looks at Hulk. "I don't understand..."

"None of us are from this Earth." Black Widow says. "We don't belong here."

"No! Hulk is not leaving! I won't let you take him." Diana says as she stands in front of him.

"Diana..." Cap tries to say, only to be cut off.

"No!" Diana interrupts. "I won't let him leave."

" **I'm with her on this**." Hulk says, smirking.

"What? Hulk..." Black Widow says softly.

" **Widow, think about it. On our Earth, people are scared of me. They treat me like an animal, a monster. But here...I have a hot wife, an adorable daughter, and an entire kingdom. No way am I giving that up**."

Cap sighs. "Hulk...you sure about this?"

Hulk nods. " **As sure as I've ever been. I'm staying**." He says as Devil Dinosaur makes a series of grunts and growls as the female Tyrannosaur cuddles with him. " **Sounds like he's staying too**."

"So am I." Skaar and She-Hulk say in unison, the later of which getting a smile from Power Girl.

Cap chuckles at the volunteers. "Okay. Zatanna...open a portal to Earth-616, please."

Zatanna nods. "I'm on it, boss!" Zatanna says as she uses the terminal to search for the destination that Cap requested. Upon finding it, she punched in the coordinates and a portal opens in the center of the room. "One portal home, as you requested."

"Verily impressive!" Thor exclaims as he walks through.

Black Widow sighs as he looks at Hulk and Diana. "Hulk...I'm gonna miss you a lot."

Hulk nods his head. " **I know, Widow**."

Black Widow than looks at Diana. "Diana...I am so sorry for all I've done to you. I was jealous, and stupid..."

"I understand. You love him too. I can hardly blame you. Hulk is the most amazing man I have ever known, and he has given me unbelievable pleasure to be his wife..." She says rather suggestively, which makes Black Widow giggle and Hulk to blush hard.

" **Diana**..." Hulk mumbles in embarrassment.

"Well...I'll miss you too, Diana." Widow says as she gently hugs her and Hulk before walking into the portal.

"Bye, Hulkster. Don't have too many kids!" Hawkeye mocks before running into the portal. Last but not least is Cap and Iron Man.

"Hulk, guys...because of you...Thanos is gone for good, and the universe has one less threat to worry about." Cap says in gratitude.

"Yeah, what he said." Tony remarks, not really paying attention. "Just...thanks, big green."

Hulk nods. " **Yeah. But I honestly did it for Diana and Amber**." Cap and Iron Man chuckle as they walk through the portal, Zatanna closing the portal shortly after.

"It's over." Diana says happily. "But what of Themyscira? It's destroyed."

Hulk smiles as he puts the Soul Stone back into its slot on the Infinity Gauntlet. " **One of these Stones can alter reality. So let's use it**..."

* * *

- **Themyscira** -

Hulk, Diana, Amber, and Hippolyta, along with Skaar as well as Devil Dinosaur and his mate are teleported back down to the ruined Themyscira. Hulk slips on the Infinity Gauntlet and uses the Reality Stone, which starts to undo all the damage caused by his World-Breaker explosion.

"By the gods..." Hippolyta says in awe as the damage is repaired. "Now I see why my daughter is smitten with you..."

" **Why is that**?" Hulk asks as he looks at the former Queen.

"It's not just because of your power. It's because of your heart. You're willing to save an entire Earth; one that you're not even from."

" **Diana's a part of it...and I love her.** " Hulk says, getting a smile from Diana. As he smiles back, he hears cheering coming from the palace above; it's the Amazons that survived the battle. " **Looks like I got an audience**." He remarks as he uses the Space Stone to open a wormhole, transporting himself, Diana, Hippolyta, Amber and Skaar.

* * *

- **Throne Room** -

The Amazons cheer as Hulk and Diana walk towards their respective thrones, only for Diana to stop and look at her mother. However, Hippolyta shakes her head.

"No, Diana. I do not deserve the throne. You do." She says.

"Mother..." Diana says softly.

"Daughter...I used my position of power on the throne to hurt your beloved husband. That is not who I want to be remembered as. I want to be remembered as a good, honest woman. Like you, Diana."

"Oh, Mother..." Diana says again.

"Diana...it's your time to be Queen...I know you will be a great Queen...with an equally great King by your side for all eternity." Hippolyta says as she looks at Hulk.

" **Yeah**." Hulk simply says as the two resume walking to their thrones and sit in them, smiling to themselves and holding each other's hands as their fellow Amazons cheer. " **I think I'm gonna enjoy this**..."

* * *

- **Elsewhere** -

In an Olympian prison, a heavily bearded man hangs in the air, restrained by chains from head to toe. Suddenly, his eyes open, which are a bright shade of red. It was Ares, the God of War. Spurred on by Thanos' conflict with the Justice League and the Avengers, he gained some power back for the first time in thousands of years...

"I say it's high time the world remembers who I am..." Ares hoarsely says.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **And that ends the second story in my Hulk x Wonder Woman series. Soon I'll get to work on the third story. Hope you guys enjoyed this story, as I enjoyed writing it for you!**

 **Ares better watch out...because Hulk will probably go World-Breaker on him...**


End file.
